Cenizas de la resistencia
by torredemarfil14
Summary: TERCERA PARTE: Han pasado diez años desde que Sophie y Gaetan ganaran los juegos. Diez años de paz y felicidad junto a sus hijos. Pero el Capitolio aún resiste en las sombras, dispuesto a todo para volver a hacerse con el poder. Los antiguos rebeldes deben tomar las armas otra vez y defender la vida que construyeron.
1. Chapter 1

PRIMERA PARTE: Una chispa ahogada

SEGUNDA PARTE: Fuego en la nieve

**TERCERA PARTE: Cenizas de la resistencia**

Capítulo 1

No pegué un ojo esa noche, las pesadillas no dejaban de asaltarme. Sabía que mi esposo se hubiera quedado despierto conmigo, pero no quise molestarlo y me hice la dormida. Sin embargo a cada segundo en la oscuridad, a cada parpadeo podía ver los ojos rojos de los mutos de zorro, el mar de ácido, con la cabeza de Adler disolviéndose en él, a Chris atravesado por su propia espada; y tanto más. Y tenía horribles recuerdos del año siguiente, cuando Gaetan era tributo y yo su mentora, que hoy estaban dejados un poco de lado. Y eso era sólo porque hoy se cumplían diez años de que saliera mi nombre en la Cosecha. Ayer con 17 años, hoy con 27; y las pesadillas eran las mismas.

Me levanté sigilosamente, tratando de no despertar a Gaetan y me escabullí hacia la cocina. Pasé por las habitaciones de nuestros niños, que dormían por suerte en un mundo sin pesadillas. Amelie ya tenía seis años, y Lucien tres. No pude evitar pensar lo grandes que estaban, aunque dormidos parecieran incluso más pequeños. Me senté en la mesa de la cocina y me preparé un chocolate caliente, nuestro favorito desde que lo habíamos probado en el Capitolio; y quizá lo único bueno que sacamos de allí. Oí ruidos en el pasillo que me sacaron de mis reflexiones y me alerté, entonces me acerqué a la puerta, sólo para ver a Lucien refregándose los ojos con su corderito de peluche.

-No puedo dormir –me hablaba entre balbuceos, casi vencido por el sueño de la madrugada- ¿puedo tomar chocolate también?

-Ahora no, luego menos podrás dormir –el azúcar a la madrugada les pasaba factura a los niños, y realmente prefería pasar mi noche en vela mientras ellos dormían, él no tenía la culpa. No quería que fuera testigo de mi tristeza y mi miseria.

-¿Y tu por qué tomas? ¿No quieres dormir? –Maldita sea, siempre con sus excelentes preguntas, ahora quedaba como una hipócrita.

-Hoy no puedo dormir. Vuelve a la cama, vamos.

-¿Me leerías un cuento mami?

-Vamos, son las 4 de la madrugada –puso esa expresión de súplica que me derretía y tuve que ceder- Bueno, uno corto.

Cuando Lucien finalmente se durmió volví a mi habitación. Ya la luz comenzaba a colarse entre las cortinas, y agradecí que fuera domingo, sino nadie sería capaz de levantarlo para ir al colegio. Me tumbé en mi cama y me tapé totalmente con las mantas. Para ser otoño, había sido uno de los más fríos que podía recordar, incluso ya había nevado una vez. Eso no dejaba de recordarme a la arena helada donde había estado, con la nieve teñida de rojo mucho más de lo que podía caber en mi memoria. Intenté relajarme, pero sólo pude volver a ver la catarata de sangre que salía del cuello de Jonathan cuando Sarah lo mató. Imaginé que podría haber sido alguno de mis niños y ahora comprendía como se sentían esas familias; entonces comencé a temblar.

Fue entonces cuando sentí las suaves caricias en mi espalda, esas que siempre me calmaban cuando estaba triste. Me acomodé entré los brazos de Gaetan y lloré, mientras él no dejaba sus caricias y sus palabras tranquilizadoras. Había otras noches en las que era él quien se despertaba gritando o llorando, empapado en sudor, viendo en sus pesadillas la muerte de los juegos. Tenía tanto que agradecerle, si no fuera por él nunca hubiera podido seguir adelante, y sin él nunca hubiera construido este hermoso hogar que hoy compartíamos. Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Sabes que odio verte llorar, preciosa; ya para. –Sin embargo no podía hacerlo aunque intentara- Bueno déjalo, tal vez sea mejor que saques ese peso de adentro. –Pasó un buen rato hasta que logré calmarme, mientras seguía temblando.

-Eres tan paciente conmigo, gracias Gat. –Entonces sonrió y me besó despacio en los labios.

-Pero cuando llega el momento, tú también lo eres conmigo. Hacemos buen equipo ¿no crees? –Asentí- No te preocupes, ¿qué te parece si te hago el desayuno sólo para ti? Antes que se levanten los niños.

-Claro. De todas formas Lucien tardará un buen rato en levantarse luego de sus incursiones por los pasillos a la mitad de la noche.

-Y las tuyas. –entonces rió y no pude evitar sonreír. Siempre, aunque fuera con algo pequeño como esto, lograba que me sintiera mejor. Así y todo no creí que fuera a ser un buen día.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo, aunque internamente estuviera perseguida por los fantasmas de un nuevo aniversario de los 70º juegos del hambre. Por la tarde mi padre nos llamó para decirme que quería merendar con nosotros, entonces hornee unas galletas ayudada por Amelie. Debo decir que los niños siempre fueron nuestro antidepresivo natural, cuando ellos estaban felices era imposible sentir pesar. Cada vez que reían y jugaban con nosotros, éramos felices, y se iban los fantasmas. Ellos se llevaban muy bien con su abuelo y tuvimos una bella tarde, llena de sonrisas y alegría.

Mi padre había militado en la resistencia que venció al Capitolio, desapareció unos años y luego volvió cuando ocurrió la revolución. Ahora, aunque ya rozaba los 60 años, conservaba el espíritu guerrero de siempre. Nos pidió a Gaetan y a que habláramos solos y me pareció algo extraño. Aún así accedimos.

-Miren muchachos, debo decirles algo. En especial a ti, Gaetan.

-Te oigo Jacques –entonces había una cierta suspicacia e intriga en la mirada de ambos.

-Lo diré sin rodeos: el Capitolio aún subsiste. Hay una resistencia. Nos han enviado una lista de las familias que ellos consideran que han sido indispensables para la revolución, y nos están amenazando. Todos nosotros estamos en esa lista.

-Ay papá, esos locos sueltos son unos imbéciles. Nosotros nunca combatimos, quizá nuestro único error fue sobrevivir a los juegos.

-Pero ambos venían de familias rebeldes y todo lo que hicieron en los juegos parecía pura rebelión, aunque ustedes no lo hubieran hecho intencionalmente.

-Disculpa Jacques, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? –Gaetan comenzaba a impacientarse.

-La amenaza es la siguiente, si un miembro de cada familia se ofrece a entregarse para una negociación, entonces el resto de los miembros de esa familia estarán a salvo. La mayoría aceptó el trato para proteger a sus hijos.

-¿Entonces me estás pidiendo que vaya? Está bien, iría aunque no me lo pidas, ¿sabes? ¿Y tú irás?

-Sin dudarlo

-Oigan esperen –me vi obligada a interrumpir, aunque los fantasmas estaban desbordando mi cabeza como nunca antes- ¿no importa lo que yo piense? ¿Les parece divertido pensar que perderé a mi padre y a mi esposo y no se molestan ni en mirarme mientras lo arreglan? –Gaetan apagó el fuego en sus ojos y volvió a la mirada desbordante de cariño de la mañana.

-Tranquila preciosa, es sólo una negociación, no una guerra.

-¿Y qué van a negociar? –Mi padre negó con la cabeza con resignación- Bueno, ¿al menos puedo ver la lista? –Entonces mi padre sacó un papel doblado de su bolsillo y nos lo enseñó. Allí estábamos nosotros, Dellanoy y Paradís, y otros nombres conocidos de revolucionarios como Mellark, Hawthorne, Odair, Mason, Wood, Clearwater… y otros veinte más que no pude reconocer. Quizá algunos de ellos serían los amigos de mi padre, aquellos de los que nunca supe sus apellidos.

-¿Y cuándo debemos partir? –agregó Gaetan decidido.

-Esta noche. Vamos al distrito 1.

-Perfecto, nos veremos en la estación más tarde. –Contestó mi esposo y mi padre se retiró. No pude ocultar lo perturbada que me encontraba por las malas nuevas. Tendría que ir amenazado por el Capitolio, nadie sabía a hacer qué, ni por cuanto tiempo, y conociéndolos; ni siquiera sabíamos si era su intención que volvieran vivos o sólo dar un escarmiento. Pero el Capitolio no podía volver, no después de varios años de paz ininterrumpidos. Sólo esperaba que fueran unos cuantos locos sueltos que no tuvieran la capacidad de subvertir ningún orden político.

Ayudé a Gaetan a empacar ropa para una semana, aunque desconocíamos cuánto tiempo se iría. Se despidió de los niños con la mayor delicadeza, diciéndoles sólo que se ausentaría unos días. Beatrice, mi mejor amiga y vecina, se ofreció a cuidarlos por ese rato y partimos juntos a la estación. Caminábamos tomados de las manos por las calles heladas de la noche y de este otoño tan frío. Yo me sentía como en un trance, como si no pudiera creer que iría otra vez en el tren a encontrarse con el Capitolio. Fue el último en subir al tren, pero debí detenerlo en el anden.

-Gat yo se que ya he dicho esto varias veces, pero no lo olvides: vuelve por favor, te necesito.

-No te preocupes mi cielo, puedo cuidarme solo. Además no creo que sea nada –Sin embargo lo conocía demasiado bien, y supe que mentía y en el fondo tenía tanto miedo como yo. –Cuida a los niños, que no crezcan demasiado mientras no esté –se rió.

-Creo que no depende de mí, crecen tan rápido. Cuando te quieras dar cuenta estaremos en su boda –entonces volvimos a reír, pero me asaltó el pensamiento de que para eso aun deberíamos vivir algunos años más, y esperaba que así fuera; entonces volví a la seriedad.

-Sophie –me tomó ambas manos con las suyas y me clavó la mirada, esos ojos muy azules llenos de miedo e incertidumbre- Te veré pronto, no hay de que preocuparse, de veras. Te amo ¿sabes?

-Y yo te amo a ti Gat. –Entonces nos besamos lenta y profundamente, abrazándonos fuerte como si no quisiéramos soltarnos. Pero pronto él subió al tren, que se perdió en la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Pasó una semana y no supe nada más. Y luego pasaron varias más, y comenzaba a asustarme. Los niños preguntaban por su padre de una forma cada vez más insistente y yo no tenía una respuesta para darles. Solía pasar los días con Beatrice, cuidaba a su niña mientras ella y su esposo Julien trabajaban. No tenía mucho más que hacer, los ganadores ya estábamos económicamente salvados; y su pequeña Ema, de 5 años, era buena amiga de Amelie. En ocasiones Enzo, el hermano de Beatrice y mejor amigo de Gaetan traía a su hijo Jack, que se llevaba especialmente bien con Lucien. Lo cierto es que los cuatro habíamos sido amigos desde la adolescencia y ahora las tres familias nos llevábamos muy bien. A veces incluso los niños se llamaban primos entre ellos.

Beatrice siempre intentaba tranquilizarme, pero cuando se cumplieron tres meses de la ausencia de Gaetan yo estaba especialmente asustada. Para reconfortarme, mi amiga me invitó a cenar, solas las dos para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

-Beth, esto está delicioso. Siempre has sido genial en la cocina.

-Oh no es nada, es increíble lo que unas simples especias pueden hacer. También es el favorito de Julien. –Al hablar de su esposo recordé al mío. Comencé a reflexionar mientras mi rostro se oscurecía, entonces ella me interrumpió- Vamos, estoy segura que Gaetan come muy bien también allí donde está.

-Si esta vivo aún.

-Sophie no seas tonta, no hables así. Estará todo perfecto, ya verás.

-Admiro tu fe, quisiera que me la contagiaras. –Entonces me tragué otro delicioso bocado y tomé un poco de vino.

-Desde que Haymitch te dijo que deberías empezar a beber le has tomado el gusto –sonreí.

-Bueno, él es un borracho, pero yo una catadora de buenos vinos, y si mal no recuerdo me sigues el ritmo bastante bien –reímos un poco.

-Tengo una idea. Deberías volver a ver la lista y buscar en los registros de tu padre. Viajaron uno por familia ¿no? Si hablas con el resto de los miembros de otra familia, quizá puedan decirte algo.

-Me gusta tu actitud Beth, gran idea. ¿Vendrías conmigo? Si voy a espiar en la habitación de mi padre como si tuviera 15 años, quisiera hacerlo contigo. –Se rió sonoramente.

-Claro, ¡quien pudiera volver a tener 15!

Condujimos en mi auto hasta la mansión de la gobernación donde vivían mis padres, en el centro del distrito. Los sirvientes nos dejaron pasar aunque les pedí que no despertaran a mi madre o a mi hermana Marie. Nos deslizamos hacia el despacho de mi padre y con el mayor orden y silencio comenzamos a revisar los libros. En la lista de convocados a la supuesta negociación sólo la minoría tenía teléfono, y me decidí a llamar a quien estuviera en el distrito más cercano al nuestro. Sólo una familia estaba tan alejada como nosotros y aún más, en el 12, los Mellark.

Asediada por los nervios y los fantasmas marqué el número, del otro lado de la línea una mujer atendió alarmada. Claro, había olvidado que era de madrugada, y para colmo de males caí en la cuenta que estaba hablando con el Sinsajo, que había cambiado su apellido luego de su boda. Me dio algo de vergüenza, pero el miedo pudo más y me expliqué. Katniss no se molestó, sino que logró tranquilizarme: su esposo la había llamado para decirle que el tren había partido hacía pocas horas y llegarían en la mañana. Le agradecí con todo mi corazón y sigilosamente volvimos a salir a la calle.

-¿Qué te dijo? –inquirió Beatrice ni bien salimos de la mansión.

-Su esposo la llamó. Es extraño que pudiendo hacerlo Gaetan no se hubiera comunicado también. Esto me huele mal, pero se supone que llegarán por la mañana.

-Sólo queda esperar Sophie. Si quieres me quedaré contigo, para que la espera no sea tan larga. –Sonreí y le agradecí.

-Oye Beth, realmente eres mi hermana del alma ¿lo sabes?

-Basta tonta, no seas cursi. –Volvimos a reír, me relajé un poco. Como bien dijo, sólo quedaba esperar a la mañana.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Ya con los primeros rayos del sol estaba clavada en la estación, esperando. Pasaron horas hasta que sentí la suave vibración de las vías y luego logré divisar el tren en el horizonte. En un segundo se abrieron las puertas del tren y logré ver a mi padre, que para mi horror llevaba a Gaetan herido y ensangrentado en sus brazos. Sin siquiera mirarme, pasó a mi lado y lo subió a un auto que supuse iría al hospital. Sin entender nada los seguí en mi propio auto. Supuse que sería algo bastante delicado como para que mi padre no me dirigiera la palabra de esa manera.

Al llegar allí no pude encontrar a mi padre y nadie podía decirme dónde estaba aquel paciente. Lloré de impotencia en una sala de espera cualquiera hasta que Orson, el médico amigo de mi padre que había estado con él en la resistencia, vino a hablarme. Me guió hacia una habitación mientras me contaba que Gaetan había sido atacado cuando, tratando de aprovechar la oportunidad, intentó a asesinar a Apolo. Ese nombre me trajo escalofríos y malos recuerdos, de aquel hombre que con sus compañeros habían comprado mi cuerpo y me habían poseído a la fuerza.

Lo vi tendido en la cama de hospital, cubierto en cortes y moretones, con vendas manchadas de sangre y algunos huesos rotos. Pero vivo, mirándome con sus ojos azules, opacados por el dolor y con cierta confusión. Orson nos dejó solos y me acerqué a él.

-Hola preciosa –sonrió y yo le correspondí, mientras tomaba su mano.

-Bienvenido de nuevo Gat. ¿Cómo ha estado el viaje? –reflexionó un momento, mientras su expresión se tornaba seria y oscura.

-No lo sé, no puedo recordarlo. ¿Ese es mi nombre verdad? ¿Y tu como te llamas preciosa? –Supongo que logró ver el pánico en mis ojos porque apretó mi mano y puso esa mirada consoladora.

-Eres Gaetan, Gat sólo lo digo yo. –Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa tratando de disimular mi pesar.

-¿Estabas llorando? Estoy seguro que eres más preciosa aun con una sonrisa. –Quizá intentaba animarme, pero sin el menor éxito.

-Disculpa, iré a hablar con Orson.

-¿Volveré a verte? Aun no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Claro, siempre estaré aquí. Por cierto, soy Sophie. –Le regalé una sonrisa falsa, pero la mejor que pude lograr y salí disparada a hablar con el médico. Era lo que temía, habían intentado un secuestro utilizando un poderoso veneno de restrevíspulas. Sin embargo no llegaron al punto de reemplazar sus recuerdos viejos por los falsos, y ahora quedaba en blanco. Me explicó que lo mejor era decirle lo menos posible de su pasado, para que esperanzadamente lo recordara solo, cuando pasadas algunas semanas el veneno saliera de su sistema. No podía creer que no me conociera, ni a los niños ni a nuestros amigos, pero por otro lado, podía ser una ventaja olvidar el horrible paso por los juegos. Tal vez no, porque fue tanto la felicidad como el sufrimiento lo que nos hizo ser lo que somos.

Volví a la habitación de Gaetan y lo encontré dormitando, pero enseguida abrió los ojos y sonrió al verme.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Hay que esperar algunas semanas, debemos tratar de decirte lo menos posible de tu pasado para que lo recuerdes solo. –Se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, está bien para mí.

-Gat, ¿confías en mí? Quiero decir, ¿por qué me crees con tanta tranquilidad?

-¿Y a quién habría de creerle? Sabes, es raro, no te conozco, pero siento algo distinto, eres especial para mí de alguna manera. –Me mordí el labio intentando no decirle nada, quizá esto era la pequeña punta del ovillo para volver a recordar. Noté que su mejilla estaba sangrando y lo curé con la energía de la medicina que él me había enseñado muchos años atrás; terminando con una pequeña caricia en su pómulo. Aunque se sorprendió por la hazaña sobrenatural no se alteró, sino que me agradeció.

-Podría curarte el resto de tu cuerpo si quieres. Sólo si confías en mí, y si no te incomoda que te vea. –Se sonrojó.

-Confío en ti, y eso de curarse al instante suena bien. Gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Con amor pero sin palabras curé todas sus heridas, mientras él se sonrojaba porque que lo viera desnudo; aunque intenté tomarlo con la mayor naturalidad como siempre lo hacía. Lo cierto es que lo había visto millones de veces en estos diez años juntos, pero me dolía que él no pudiera recordarlo. Cuando terminé estaba agotada y tuve que sentarme un momento. Era casi milagroso que nadie hubiera entrado en la habitación.

-¿Podrías hacer algo con esto? –Señaló su brazo derecho que temblaba inconteniblemente. –Imagina si es parkinson, o alguna cosa neurológica, o algo así. Sería el colmo que además estuviera enfermo.

-No seas tonto, seguramente es un corto. Déjame ver –Me miró más desconcertado que antes mientras tomaba su brazo artificial y comencé a inspeccionarlo con mis dedos presionando en las distintos sectores. Finalmente encontré lo que buscaba. –Vez, aquí está. A veces pasa cuando hay algún cambio brusco de temperatura, o tormenta eléctrica o algo así. Lo arreglo en cinco minutos, necesito algo para cortar.

-¿Vas a cortarme? No me hagas daño preciosa –sus ojos desbordaban alerta. Mientras hablaba, encontré un escalpelo en uno de los cajones de la habitación y me acerqué.

-Intenta detenerlo un momento ¿quieres?

-No, no quiero más dolor, por favor. –suplicaba. Había olvidado que él no recordaba que su brazo derecho era en realidad una prótesis construida en el Capitolio, producto de aquella vez cuando su brazo verdadero fue cortado por un hacha en los juegos. Una imitación muy real, pero falsa al fin.

-No te dolerá, no hay un solo nervio allí. Confía en mí. –Entonces corté su piel donde había marcado, pero no salió sangre. Debajo había piezas de metal y algunos cables, dos de ellos estaban haciendo contacto donde no debían. Los acomodé en su lugar y dejó de temblar. Entonces tomé del mismo cajón hilo y aguja y cosí el pequeño agujero que había hecho. –Luego lo pegaremos bien, es algo provisorio.

Gaetan no dejaba de mirarme con los ojos saliéndose de las órbitas, en vista a ese nuevo descubrimiento sobre su cuerpo. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras parecía comprender cada vez menos.

-Oh perdóname Gat, no quise asustarte.

-No es tu culpa, sólo me he sorprendido. Como quisiera recordar todo. ¿Hay algo más… falso? –Entonces recorrí su cuerpo con las yemas de mis dedos mientras marcaba aquellos lugares reconstruidos.

-El brazo, el hombro, el omóplato –mis manos subían con ese recorrido y luego volvían a bajar- un pulmón, algunas costillas –pasé mis dedos por cada una mientras las enumeraba, y al llegar a la cuarta rió con las cosquillas del contacto, y sonreí –vez, tres costillas.

-No lo comprendo, ¿cómo pasó esto? –me detuve un momento.

-No creo que deba decirte, es más, pienso que ya hablé demasiado. Lo siento.

-Olvídalo Sophie. –Terminaba el horario de visitas en el hospital y debía irme. Me despedí sabiendo que lo dejaba con más dudas que certezas, pero no podía hacer nada más. De camino hablé con Orson y le expliqué lo que había pasado, entonces recomendó que hasta que comenzara a recordar no se quedara en nuestro hogar. Me dolió profundamente pero accedí, y luego convencí a Enzo para que se quedara con él. Nos esperaba un largo camino para la recuperación, y hasta me molestaba sobremanera no tener ni idea de qué había querido el Capitolio.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Pasaron unos días y no volví a ver a Gaetan, que se quedaba en la casa de Enzo y su esposa Katie. Aun no les había dicho nada a los niños, pero no tardarían en hacer dos más dos cuando Jack les contara a sus primos del corazón que su padre vivía allí ahora. Me armé de valor para hablar con los niños y adelantarme a ese hecho. Les expliqué que su padre había perdido todos sus recuerdos y que no podíamos recordarle nada por ahora. Podrían verlo y pasar tiempo con él, pero sin llamarlo papá y sin evocar ningún recuerdo. A Lucien no pareció molestarle y lo tomó de un modo natural, quizá era muy pequeño para comprender lo que había dicho.

Pero Amelie lo comprendió a la perfección y se sintió sumamente herida, tomándose el olvido de su padre como algo personal. Esperó a que Lucien se fuera y comenzó con sus cuestionamientos.

-¿Por qué no me recuerda? ¿Ya no me quiere?

-Lo han enfermado, pero estoy segura que se curará pronto. Tu padre siempre te querrá, no lo dudes.

-¿Cómo podría quererme si no sabe ni siquiera que existo? –remató Amelie entre sollozos.

-La mente puede estar confundida, pero el corazón siempre es el mismo, créeme. –Se lo decía a ella pero en realidad trataba de convencerme yo también. Ese día fui con los niños a la casa de Enzo para que ellos vieran a su padre, sin decirle que lo era. Beatrice nos acompañó con Ema, sería bueno que estuvieran todos los niños juntos, en especial porque quería que Amelie se animara.

Enzo le presentó a Beatrice, su hermana y ella a su hija. Luego fue mi turno y le presenté a mis hijos. Gaetan se mostró amistoso y predispuesto con ellos, haciéndoles preguntas sobre su edad o el colegio, ignorando que no era la primera vez que los veía. Enzo, como buen anfitrión, preparó chocolate caliente para todos.

-Es para ti hermano, tu favorito –sonrió. Gaetan lo miró desconcertado, porque no recordaba que fuera su favorito, entonces lo probó.

-Tienes razón, esto es excelente. Oigan, ¿somos amigos verdad? –Asentimos- ¿hace cuánto tiempo?

-Como diez años –le contestó Beatrice.

-Vamos, seguramente hace diez años aun ibas al colegio primario, ¿qué edad tienen ustedes? –Reímos pensando que seguramente nos conservábamos muy bien.

-Yo tengo 27 y Beth tiene 26 –contesté- ustedes dos tienen 28. Aunque en realidad tú y yo nos llevamos algunos meses y pronto será mi cumpleaños.

-¿Y cuándo es el mío?

-El 20 de mayo Gat, fue hace casi dos meses. –Sonrió con profundo dolor en su mirada.

-¿No les molesta si hablo con Sophie a solas?

-Para nada –contestó Enzo- deja los niños aquí y vayan tranquilos. –Salimos a la calle y caminamos los 200 metros que nos separaban de nuestro hogar. Abrí la puerta y lo guié hasta el balcón de nuestra habitación, donde teníamos un enorme sillón y podía verse el bosque.

-Es uno de mis lugares favoritos, es bueno para hablar –comencé. –Dime en qué puedo ayudarte.

-Quiero saber algo de ti. Puede que no recuerde nada pero puedo hacer dos más dos. He visto con qué naturalidad conoces mi cuerpo mejor que yo mismo, he visto los anillos, y he visto los ojos azules de ese niño iguales a los míos. Tú eres mi esposa, y ellos son nuestros hijos ¿verdad?

-Sí. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-No, sólo lo deduje, lo siento. Pero comenzar a ver la buena vida que tenía me hace mal, no sabes como quisiera recordar todo. –Acaricié su espalda como cuando él me consolaba.

-Lo harás pronto amor. Es mejor si te lo tomas con calma. Te ayudaré con eso si me lo permites, si confías en mí. Como te dije antes, siempre estaré aquí. –Bajó la mirada y con la luz de la luna pude ver que algunas lágrimas corrían silenciosas por sus mejillas.

-¿Seguirías aquí aunque nunca recuerde?

-Siempre. Además, si no me recuerdas puedo volver a enamorarte, ¿no soy encantadora? –Intentaba hacerlo reír pero sólo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-. Y a los niños es imposible no amarlos, ambos son perfectos, nuestra mejor obra. Estarás bien, te lo prometo, ¿me crees?

-Te creo –seguía con la mirada baja y comenzó a temblar, ya estaba frío ahí afuera- ¿me abrazarías por favor? –Entonces fuimos adentro y lo llevé al sofá que había en la planta baja, al lado de la chimenea. Allí tumbados lo rodee con mis brazos y se acurrucó en mi pecho, donde finalmente nos quedamos dormidos.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Después de ese acercamiento pasamos varios días sin vernos, pero las cosas en casa se habían animado. Lucien y Amelie se sentían mejor por haber podido compartir con su padre y yo me sentía mejor por haber logrado que confiara en mí y aceptara mi ayuda. Sabía que era un largo proceso, pero también sentía que estábamos en el camino correcto.

Una de esas noches me quedé mirando algo de televisión sola cuando los niños se durmieron, lo que me daba algo de tiempo conmigo misma. Oí que golpeaban la puerta y que alguien entraba; enseguida vi que era Gaetan, pero en su mirada ardía el fuego de la ira y me alerté. Ni bien me vio comenzó a gritarme frenéticamente, lo que me descolocó de la tranquilidad de momentos antes.

-¡Eres una zorra mentirosa! ¡No puedo creer que mintieras, confié en ti maldita sea! –entonces pude ver que llevaba un hacha, tan grande y pesada como la que había usado Stella en los juegos para cortarle el brazo. La blandió hacia mí y la esquivé en un rápido movimiento, corriendo al armario bajo la escalera donde guardábamos las armas. Tomé mi espada, Willow; una de las espadas largas que Oliver nos había dado como regalo de bodas. Él había sido el experto en armas de la revolución y fabricó dos espadas hermanas del más puro y mortífero acero, finamente ornamentadas. Zerez, la espada de Gaetan, estaba decorada con azul profundo y destellos en dorado, con un dragón grabado en la base; mientras que Willow tenía el mismo dorado acompañado con verde, y un tigre –Tigresa- grabado.

-¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme que había vencido en los juegos? ¿Es que acaso querías sacarme el dinero del ganador aprovechando que no recordara? ¡Incluso quizá tus hijos no sean míos!

-¡Cállate, no seas imbécil! –arremetí con fuerza con mi espada, sólo para ver de reojo que Amelie estaba observando, pálida y petrificada con las lágrimas corriendo en silencio por sus mejillas. -¡Vete a tu cuarto, no salgas hasta que te avise! –entonces se fue corriendo y llorando, había oído a Gaetan y fue eso lo que despertó en mí el fuego de la ira más que nunca. Una cosa era que me insultara, pero otra muy distinta era que hiriera profundamente a mi hija. Con un fuerte movimiento él estaba desarmado.

-Supongo que olvidar 15 años del manejo de las armas te ha pasado factura Gaetan. Hubieras utilizado tu propia espada. –presioné mi espada contra su cuello, inmovilizándolo en el suelo. –Ahora vas a decirme quien te dijo esa sarta de mentiras.

-La mentirosa eres tú. Me lo ha dicho mi padre.

-Tu padre está muerto, ¿cómo carajo se llama el idiota que dijo esas mentiras sobre mí? –Esperaba que no hubiera sido sólo idea suya, que el secuestro del Capitolio no hubiera surtido el efecto deseado.

-Mi padre está vivo y se llama Apolo. –Al escuchar eso sentí el frío de la traición y la derrota cortándome por dentro, pero no me inmuté; estaba desbordada de adrenalina. Aparté la espada de su cuello la tomé con ambas manos; la hundí con fuerza en su muslo, atravesándolo y clavándolo al suelo. Gaetan emitió un grito de dolor junto con una mueca extraña, mientras la sangre desbordaba.

-No te muevas de aquí, aun no hemos terminado de hablar. –Volví arriba, tomé a los niños y los llevé a rastras a la casa de Beatrice, que vivía a sólo 100 metros de la mía. Le expliqué brevemente que pensaba que Gaetan estaba secuestrado y volví sola corriendo a mi casa. Allí seguía él, perdiendo sangre y clavado al piso. Lo até de pies y manos mientras no dejaba de insultarme y retorcerse de dolor. Sólo cuando estuvo inmovilizado quité la espada que estaba metida en su pierna, que salió con un exagerado chorro de sangre y lo hizo gritar aun más.

Me acerqué y toqué su muslo inflamado, entonces lo curé despacio con la energía de la medicina hasta que el profundo corte desapareció. Él se quedó callado y mirándome confundido, seguramente no esperaría que lo curara. Yo sentía en mi interior más ira que nunca, porque era una penetrante traición de parte de quien más amaba, y eso sólo podía llevarme al dolor más profundo.

-Te lo diré una vez. Primero, no puedo estar buscando dinero porque yo también soy una ganadora, y además creo recordar que cuando nos conocimos yo era la acaudalada hija de la alcaldesa y tú el muerto de hambre que vivía de la caza. Segundo, los niños se parecen bastante a ti, ¿no crees? Tercero, tu padre se llamaba Jean-Marc Dellanoy y murió en el distrito 10 hace más de quince años. Si no te lo dije es sólo porque el médico me pidió que evitara recordarte nada, en especial capítulos traumáticos.

-No te creo una palabra. –En sus ojos el fuego ardía también cada vez con más fuerza.

-Ahora vas a decirme que el Capitolio es bueno, ¿verdad? ¿Te han hecho un espía?

-No soy un espía, sólo un ciudadano; y como tal claro que pienso que el Capitolio es bueno. Siempre ha ordenado nuestras vidas para que sean productivas al máximo. Sería bueno que se acabara la república y volvieran. –Respiré profundamente e intenté calmarme, de otro modo debería haberlo matado allí mismo. Estaba defendiendo a quienes tanto nos habían quitado, quienes habían matado a sus padres e intentaron matarnos a nosotros, quienes mataron a nuestros compañeros de distrito y a todos los demás… Jonathan, Renata, Chris, Sarah, Adler, Hermes, Friedrich, Stella. Y tantos otros que no conocíamos. Y había sido Apolo quien había intercambiado mi cuerpo por la vida de Gaetan.

-Mira, el Capitolio nos regalaba a los ganadores un resumen en video de nuestros juegos, dedicado por el Presidente Snow en persona. Nunca abrimos nuestros resúmenes, pero ahora vamos a verlos para que sepas que es verdad. –Me acerqué a la biblioteca y abrí un cajón que estaba con llave, de donde saqué dos cajitas cerradas herméticamente. –Aún están cerradas y firmadas, para que no dudes.

Atado como estaba lo arrastré hacia el sillón frente al televisor y me dispuse a revivir todos los fantasmas que hacía 10 años estaba tratando de eliminar de mi vida. Sólo esperaba que sirviera de algo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Presioné el botón para reproducir el primer video mientras temblaba de ira y de miedo. Los títulos anunciaban los 70º Juegos del Hambre mientras comenzaban las imágenes. Pero no eran las cosechas como esperaba, sino que éramos nosotros jugando en el bosque, incluyendo la primera vez que él utilizó la medicina y cómo me la enseñaba. No sabía que eso estuviera filmado, y sólo entonces comenzaron las cosechas. Gaetan prestaba atención en silencio como si estuviera asistiendo a una clase, cuando vio que salía mi nombre abrió los ojos enormemente. Además, pudo verse a él mismo observando con tristeza desde el almacén abandonado.

Vimos la despedida de mi madre y mi hermana, incluyendo la nota que Gaetan me había dado. No sabía que en este video yo fuera la protagonista, puesto que la cámara seguía mis entrenamientos y hasta vimos el entrenamiento individual. Además, las charlas en la primera planta donde Chris y Sarah decidían que yo los asesinara, cómo yo practicaba la medicina hiriéndome, y cada vez que lloraba en mi habitación del edificio de entrenamiento. Luego en la arena la cámara me seguía a cada paso, volví a gritar con la muerte de Jonathan, y volví a retorcerme de dolor con la herida de Sarah. Me horroricé otra vez con la muerte del chico del 5 y de Adler.

La pelea con los mutos fue especialmente escalofriante, porque había estado soñando con ellos últimamente, seguido por la charla con Chris y cómo murió en mis brazos. Pero no terminaba con la victoria, sino que pude revivir la conversación con Plutarch y observé por primera vez cómo Gaetan había sido azotado en la plaza en ese mismo momento. Le pedían que me entregara, pero él se negaba y fue por eso que le propinaron latigazos hasta el cansancio. Entonces pude ver mi expresión horrorizada cuando lo encontraba, y finalizaba con un mensaje firmado por el entonces presidente Snow, "Esto es para que nunca olvides lo que podemos hacerte".

Había durado más de tres horas, estaba temblando y llorando. Hubiera jurado que este era el peor día de mi vida, aún peor que todos aquellos días que había visto en video, porque este incluía la honda traición de mi esposo, que me había negado su confianza, que me había llamado zorra mentirosa y tanto más, y que había negado todo lo que habíamos construido juntos. En cierto punto podía imaginar que no era su culpa, o al menos eso esperaba. Él también reflejaba una profunda tristeza en su mirada.

-Sophie –comenzó pero no salieron las palabras.

-Cállate –le contesté secamente.

-¿Es real? ¿De veras… la pasamos tan mal?

-Falta ver lo peor. ¡Ahora cállate, de verdad no quiero oírte! –Estaba demasiado enojada como para tratarlo en forma civilizada, sin embargo él se veía en sus cabales; no como yo. Entonces puse el segundo video, que se titulaba los 71º Juegos del Hambre.

Otra vez comenzaba con imágenes felices, pero esta vez junto con Beatrice, Enzo, Marie, Renata, y tantos otros en el cumpleaños número 18 de Gaetan. En el video nosotros nos besábamos y nos tomábamos de las manos. Entonces comenzaron las cosechas, hasta llegar a la del distrito 11, donde Renata y Gaetan habían sido elegidos, lo cual lo hizo emitir un grito ahogado. Fuimos capaces de vernos abrazados en el tren, mi pelea con Renata, los entrenamientos grupales e individuales.

Fue ahí que supe, después de diez años, qué había hecho para sacar un 12. Se había cortado la mano y escribió con sangre en la pared que Chris Fiumiccino se había suicidado, para luego cerrar la herida con la medicina. Creo que era algo sorprendente para él ver que había sido capaz de utilizarla. Fuimos testigos de cómo hicimos el amor con desesperación la última noche. Vimos la arena, donde Gaetan descubrió horrorizado que la inocente Renata era en realidad una máquina de matar, y donde volvió a morder el polvo de la traición cuando ella intentó matarlo. Lloró de nuevo cuando ella le pidió un beso estando agonizante y él se lo negó, entonces murió en sus brazos. Sonrió cuando le envié el chocolate caliente y volvió a gritar de dolor cuando la serpiente de coral lo mordió.

Entonces dejamos de ver la arena. Allí estaba yo en mi recinto de mentora, buscando desesperadamente el antídoto, pagándole a Apolo, que al final me llevaba a los sótanos a punta de pistola. Abrió los ojos muy grandes cuando vio a su supuesto padre, años más joven. No sabía que esto hubiera sido filmado, y hacía más que obvio que había sido un castigo del Capitolio y no el capricho de unos cuantos locos. Fue nauseabundo volver a verlo, todo aquello que había intentado olvidar por tantos años. Aquellos hombres cortándome la ropa, golpeándome, mordiéndome y penetrándome por la fuerza. Al igual que en el video, no dejaba de llorar e insultar como poseída.

Observé de reojo a Gaetan, él también lloraba. Entonces vimos como mi padre me rescataba y el video volvió a la arena. Entonces me pidió que lo detenga, lo hice sin dejar de llorar y temblar.

-¿Mi padre te hizo esto?

-No es tu padre, ¿cómo aún no lo ves imbécil? –y con esto le pegué una cachetada dejándole los cinco dedos marcados en su rostro, no pudo hacer nada puesto que seguía atado.

-Supongo que lo merezco. –Le dí vuelta la cara con la mirada llena de odio hacia todos los que me habían lastimado y volví a encender el video. En la arena vimos el último regalo que le había enviado y la nota, que de nuevo lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa inundada de dolor. Luego vimos los mutos de águila y el combate con la poderosa Stella; mi esposo se retorció de horror al ver cómo ella seccionó su brazo y luego cayó al vacío.

Observé por primera vez la mesa de operaciones donde Orson lo reconstruía, mientras yo me veía todo el día deprimida en la cama. Vimos nuestro reencuentro, cómo lloramos juntos, la rehabilitación y luego una elipsis hasta que huimos del distrito. Por lo visto el Capitolio sabía muy bien de nuestra intención de desaparecer. El video terminaba con imágenes de nuestra boda y un nuevo mensaje: "Estamos en todos lados, nunca estarán solos, nunca tendrán paz".

El escalofriante mensaje era muy acertado para este momento, el peor de mi vida. Gaetan intentó decir algo, abrió la boca pero no salió la voz. Tomé la espada y corté sus ataduras, entonces le clavé la mirada llena del fuego de la ira, el odio, el horror, la tristeza más profunda.

-Lárgate.

-Perdóname, no sabía… –balbuceaba con un hilo de voz.

-Tu corazón siempre lo supo y en vez de eso decidiste confiar en ese hijo de puta. Ahora vete, no quiero verte por ahora.

-Espera, quisiera hablar contigo.

-¡Vete de aquí! –le grité frenéticamente mientras lo agarraba de su brazo bueno y lo arrastraba hacia la puerta, empujándolo fuera y cerrándola con llave. Entonces caí al suelo y comencé a llorar y gritar desesperadamente. Fantaseaba con la idea de suicidarme, pero no podía, se lo debía a mis hijos. No sé cuantas horas me quedé allí, llorando en un rincón en el piso, maldiciendo cómo todo lo que había construido en estos años se había derrumbado por completo en pocos días. Ya no sabía que hacer, sólo quisiera hacer que todo dejara de doler.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

En algún momento amaneció, entonces llamé a Beatrice y le pedí que llevara a los niños con mis padres. Lo cierto es que no podía cuidarlos mientras no pudiera siquiera conmigo misma. Sólo entonces me dí permiso de dejar salir todo el dolor contenido. Me fui a mi cama, que hasta hacía poco tiempo había compartido con Gaetan, y me quedé allí sin dormir, sin comer, sin moverme. Pasaron algunos días en los que sólo era consciente de mi agonía, donde todo era puro dolor.

Mis padres vinieron a verme, me arrastraron para ducharme y me forzaron a comer. Yo me dejaba hacer, mientras veía la realidad desde un lejano sueño etéreo, puesto que sólo la agonía podía ser real. En otros momentos vinieron Marie, Beatrice y Enzo a realizar las mismas tareas con mi cuerpo, incluso me daban charla pero yo nunca emitía una palabra; y no podía escucharlos. Entre sueños, creí escuchar que Enzo me decía que Gaetan se había marchado. No sé cuántas veces lo repitió hasta que lo escuché. Tampoco sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pudieron haber sido días o décadas.

Cierto día Beatrice trajo consigo a mis hijos, que saltaron riendo encima de mi cama, llenándome de besos y abrazos, diciéndome que me extrañaban. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que no podía seguir hundida en el dolor, debía resurgir como lo había hecho antes; sólo que ahora me tocaba salir a flote sin ayuda. Ese día desperté de un largo sueño y volví a jugar con ellos, volví a prepararles sus platos favoritos, al jardín secreto, y a leerles cuentos bajo las estrellas. Pasaron unos días y casi sin darme cuenta había sonreído. Otro día volví a reír, y cuando quise notarlo, había tenido un gran día.

El invierno dejó paso a la primavera, la nieve se derritió y el jardín volvió a ser verde. Entonces se acercaba mi cumpleaños, pero aun no estaba de humor para festejar nada. Sin embargo todas las personas que siempre habían estado al lado mío decidieron venir a visitarme. Amelie y Lucien prepararon una torta y no pude resistirme al amoroso regalo de mis hijos. Al igual que yo, seguían profundamente dolidos con su padre, en especial Amelie, pero ahora vivían tranquilos.

Fue una fiesta de cumpleaños pequeña, sólo estaban mis padres, mi hermana, mis hijos, y mis amigos cada uno de ellos con sus pequeños. Beatrice había cocinado para todos, siempre se le había dado mejor que a mí. Fue un buen día, en paz; pero incompleto sin Gaetan. Lo extrañaba como nunca antes porque no podía saber si algún día volvería a verlo, o si podría perdonarlo; pero era seguro que lo necesitaba y nos debíamos una larga charla. Cuando todos los demás se habían ido a dormir, me quedé con Enzo y Beatrice bebiendo y teniendo charlas existenciales de borrachos. Ya estaba bien entrada la madrugada cuando se fueron.

Al subir a mi habitación pude observar una figura en el balcón. Él me vio antes que lo reconociera y se acercó ágil y silencioso como en el bosque. Le clavé la mirada y balbucee sin comprender.

-¿Eres… real?

-Aquí estoy Sophie –en su mirada había un profundo pesar, mientras notaba que su cuerpo estaba bastante maltrecho. Entonces me tendió una cajita, pequeña y rectangular, finamente forrada en cuero, con el olor inconfundible del capitolio. –Feliz cumpleaños. –La tomé con desconfianza, y diciéndome adiós sólo con la mirada salió por el balcón tan silenciosamente como había entrado.

Dentro había unos anteojos elegantes, cuadrados de marco azabache; manchados con una gran cantidad de sangre. Los reconocí enseguida, eran de Apolo. Entonces encontré que en la cajita también había dejado una nota: "Sé que nunca será suficiente, pero al menos no lastimará a nadie más. Si me lo permites, quisiera hablar contigo. Te estaré esperando mañana a medianoche en el jardín secreto".


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Esperé a que los niños se durmieran y tomé mi espada Willow para ir al bosque. Mi corazón se inquietaba más que nunca con la incertidumbre, ¿sería peor que la última vez? ¿Habría alguna mejoría? ¿Podría soportar más dolor? No lo sabía. Al llegar, Gaetan estaba en la orilla de la laguna, observando la luna llena iluminando la cascada. Me ofreció un chocolate caliente, pero lo rechacé pensando que quizá quisiera envenenarme.

-Sophie –comenzó, dudó un momento, le tembló la voz- Perdóname.

-¿No tienes nada más para decir? ¿Con eso crees que vas a solucionarlo? –El fuego de la ira volvió a arder en mis ojos- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

-Te entiendo. Estoy avergonzado, de veras. Perdóname Soph –sólo me llamaba así en la intimidad, ni siquiera usaba ese apodo frente a nuestros hijos; era sólo nuestro. Me sorprendí e intenté apaciguar el fuego.

-¿Recuerdas?

-No. Ahora sólo veo imágenes vagas, pero no puedo hilarlas para formar un recuerdo. Así vi este lugar, y por eso te pedí que vinieras aquí. Presiento que debe significar algo. –Estábamos alejados mientras hablábamos, no podía dar un paso adelante sin que yo me alejara un paso. Mi desconfianza era enorme.

-No puedo perdonarte por ahora. De todas formas aprecio tu regalo. –me detuve un momento a observar su cuerpo golpeado y los manchones de sangre que atravesaban su ropa, supuse que se había lastimado en combate contra Apolo, y quizá otros. Al oírme se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero no me presionó.

-Está bien, lo entiendo. Estaré aquí todos los días, y cuando tú quieras puedes venir a verme.

-¿Cómo vas a cazar? ¿Quisieras llevarte tu espada? –Asintió, entonces me acompañó hasta mi casa; pero no lo dejé entrar. En un minuto saqué su espada, Zerez, y se la dí.

-¿Cómo están los niños?

-Están bien, pero extrañan a su padre. Y yo también. –Me dedicó una mirada inundada de dolor mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas. Me sentía más segura que antes, pensaba que esperanzadamente seguía siendo él y no iba a atacarme –Ya vete.

-¿Volveré a verte? ¿Y a ellos?

-Sí, pero hoy no, lo siento. –Entonces dio la vuelta y se fue caminando despacio hacia el bosque; mientras lo veía alejarse, yo también lloraba en silencio.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Aunque no volví al jardín secreto, pasó una semana hasta que volvimos a vernos. Una tarde salí al balcón y allí estaba él, en el sillón que era buen lugar para hablar, con esa expresión de profundo cálculo. Me alerté, pero en el fondo no me desagradó que estuviera allí.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?

-Tengo un recuerdo, o eso creo. Sólo dura unos segundos, pero se siente real; quisiera que me dijeras si lo es, por favor. –Me senté a su lado en el sillón, por primera vez la chispa de la esperanza se había encendido. Sería increíble que me recordara.

-Cuéntame.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía la imagen del jardín? –Asentí- Comenzaron a sumarse otras cosas, hasta que se formó un recuerdo. Estábamos en la hamaca tejida abrazados, entonces nos besamos. Me preguntabas qué sentía, y yo temblaba. Entonces te decía que te amaba y tú sonreías. Éramos felices. ¿Es real?

-Es real. Ese fue nuestro primer beso. ¿Recuerdas algo más?

-No, pero tengo otras imágenes sueltas. Quizá ellas también formen recuerdos.

-Ojala así sea Gat. –esbozó una sonrisa al oír que volvía a llamarlo así.

-Ahora puedo ser yo el que pregunte. ¿Qué sientes? –me detuve un momento y lo miré a los ojos. En ellos había dolor, pero también una esperanza.

-Todo esto me duele mucho, ya no quiero seguir sufriendo. Extraño cómo éramos antes. Estoy harta de que estés tan lejos de mí, de que no me recuerdes, de que ya no seamos una familia, extraño sentir el calor de tu piel y de tu amor. Estoy harta de tener tanto miedo. Siempre fuimos un equipo, juntos éramos invencibles; pero yo sola soy débil.

-No creo que lo seas. Mira todo lo que has hecho, todo lo has vivido. Eres una gran guerrera. –Me exasperé.

-¿Cómo podría serlo si no hay una sola noche que no me duerma llorando? No dejo de llorar, y hoy hasta Lucien parece más valiente que yo.

-Yo también lloro por las noches, pero no creo que eso nos haga débiles.

-Aunque recordaras todo, eso no cambia nada. Le herida ya esta hecha. Con memoria o sin ella, lo cierto es que decidiste no confiar en mí y negar todo lo que construimos.

-Lo sé. Aunque mi mente me juegue trucos, mi corazón siempre es el mismo. Pero cuando lo descubrí ya era tarde. Es como cuando dices algo y quisieras atrapar las palabras en el aire antes que lleguen a otros oídos, y nunca haberlas dicho. Lo cierto es que no sé qué hacer para que me perdones. Me avergüenzo de haberte tratado así. –Entonces bajó la mirada y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, temblaba.

Sin pensarlo comencé a acariciar su espalda con movimientos circulares, con esa tan conocida caricia consoladora. Casi sin saber cómo, terminamos abrazados por unos breves segundos. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y volví a sentirme protegida, pero pronto me esquivó con gran pesar.

-Disculpa, no quise desubicarme. Debería irme. –Se puso de pie para tomar su camino hacia afuera, pero tomé su mano y lo detuve.

-Tal vez sería bueno que los niños te vean un rato –dudó con la mirada- Confío en ti, ¿estoy haciendo bien? –Asintió levemente- ¿Confías en mí ahora?

-Sí.

-Entonces quédate Gat.

Asediado por el miedo fue a buscar a los niños a sus habitaciones y salimos al jardín. El ambiente estaba tenso, incómodo, no sabían como reaccionar; y yo tampoco. Como siempre, fue Lucien el que con sus excelentes preguntas nos sacó a todos de nuestras reflexiones.

-Papi, ¿quieres jugar al fútbol? Ahora juego mejor, puedo ganarte. –Entonces sonrió al oírlo y tomó aire inflando el pecho, aceptó. Cuando lo llamó de esa manera pude ver un destello en sus ojos que me llenó de esperanza. Al rato de jugar, estaban riendo relajados como siempre. Ni yo me lo creía. Aunque Lucien fuera pequeño ya se notaba que su carácter era muy parecido al de su padre, protector, bondadoso, honorable, guerrero. En cambio Amelie se perfilaba más como yo, más atolondrada, impulsiva, cariñosa y reflexiva. Ninguna de nosotras quiso jugar, mientras estábamos serias, pensativas, algo enojadas; hasta celosas de que Lucien hubiera logrado algo que nosotras no pudimos. Terminaron el juego con un abrazo sentido y perfecto. Entonces se acercó

-¿Están bien?

-Sí, no es nada. –contesté rápidamente. Entonces se despidió y se fue otra vez al jardín secreto. Aunque estábamos más cerca, aún no lo había perdonado, ni tampoco Amelie; y faltaba un largo camino.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Al día siguiente Gaetan volvió a mi casa muy temprano, con los primeros rayos del sol antes que los niños de despertaran. Entró otra vez por mi balcón y me despertó con una suave caricia que me recordó a los buenos tiempos antes de que fuera a la supuesta negociación con el Capitolio. Había olvidado que aun no sabía cuál había sido el objetivo del viaje. Pero deseché ese pensamiento rápidamente.

-Buen día, preciosa –me miraba otra vez lleno de ternura en sus ojos, pero yo aun desconfiaba.

-Vamos Gat, cinco minutos más, es temprano. –Sonreímos juntos, era la primera vez. Se mordió el labio, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no lo hizo.

-En realidad quisiera hablar con Amelie, apareció un recuerdo sobre ella. Si me lo permites, me gustaría llevarla a un paseo por el bosque, para poder hablarle.

-No lo sé, ¿la cuidarás? ¿No la atacarías? –fruncí el seño.

-Nunca haría eso, puedes confiar en mí.

-Eso espero. Bueno, si ella quiere. –Desperté a mi niña y desayunó con nosotros, mientras Gaetan intentaba convencerla, pero no había caso. Yo sólo observaba su charla sin intervenir, mientras ambos transfiguraban sus rostros, cada vez más tristes.

-Hijita ya no quiero que estés enojada conmigo. –Pero Amelie no cedía y acabó gritando. Con sólo seis años ya era una gran guerrera de pocas pulgas.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así si ni siquiera me recuerdas? No me conoces, no tienes idea de cómo soy. No puedes querer lo que no conoces, ¿no?

-Pero sí te recuerdo, sólo tengo un recuerdo, y dura pocos segundos, pero es suficiente para amarte. ¿Puedo contártelo? –Asintió temblando- Te recuerdo cuando apenas tenías pocas horas de vida. Tu mamá estaba durmiendo, pero yo no podía porque no dejaba de mirarte. Estiraste tus manitos hacia mí, y te sostuve por primera vez, acurrucándote pegada a mi pecho. Entonces colocaste tus manos sobre mi corazón y cerraste los puños, arrugando mi ropa y aferrándote a mí. Y quizá te suene extraño, pero sentí que en ese momento te ataste a mi corazón, y nunca más saliste de allí. –Sonrió iluminando su rostro- Fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida. Te extraño. Por favor, ven a pasar el día conmigo. –Amelie estaba llorando, entonces no pudo más y se lanzó encima de Gaetan, que la abrazó por largo rato consolándola con caricias en la espalda hasta que se tranquilizó.

-Yo también te extrañaba papi, gracias. –dijo entre sollozos, mientras él sonrió como nunca, como aquella vez que lo curé luego del azote a latigazos del Capitolio. Prepararon algo para comer y se marcharon en una excursión al bosque. Al volver por la noche, ambos estaban radiantes y felices, y me contagiaron parte de su felicidad. Más tarde nos quedamos solos.

-Es increíble que después de tanto hayas logrado que los niños volvieran a estar felices, yo no pude hacerlo. –sonrió como un niño en navidad.

-Ellos me hicieron feliz a mí también. Ahora sólo me falta cambiarte esa cara a ti. No la tengo tan fácil, ¿verdad? –Volvió a morderse el labio- Te extraño.

-¿Qué puedes extrañar si no recuerdas?

-No lo sé, es raro. Incluso cuando no tenía ni un solo recuerdo, sentía que eras especial para mí. ¿Has podido perdonarme? –pensé un momento.

-No lo sé.

-Soph, es importante para mí que aceptes mi disculpa. Quizá te haga bien a ti también. –Se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Sentí la calidez del amor y reflexioné un momento. Sin recuerdos hubiera sido más fácil comenzar una nueva vida aparte de nosotros, pero volvió y se estaba esforzando por arreglarlo todo. Aunque aún no recordara, comenzaba a ver algunos recuerdos. Tenía que admitir que estaba intentando con toda su fuerza todo lo que yo extrañaba: el calor de la piel y del amor, la familia, el contacto, la seguridad de no vivir con miedo.

Y yo no estaba dejándolo que se acerque a mí. Sin embargo lo extrañaba mucho, estaba harta de estar tan lejos, necesitaba sentir su piel, su olor, sus latidos. Necesitaba que disfrutáramos un día todos juntos. ¿Por qué no lo dejaba acercarse? ¿Por qué no aceptaba su disculpa? Simplemente porque tenía miedo de volver a salir herida. Pero allí estaba, haciendo lo posible por protegerme. Sólo debía animarme, tomar ese riesgo. Cerré los ojos y tomé aire, inflando el pecho y apretando sus dedos.

-Está bien, creo que puedo hacerlo. Es que aún tengo miedo.

-Entiendo, espero que puedas volver a confiar en mí.

-Ahora al menos comprendes lo que se siente que no confíen en ti. –Sus ojos se opacaron con el pesar y casi al instante quisiera no haberlo dicho- Oh, lo siento.

-Tienes razón. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –tragó saliva- ¿Aún me amas? –Me hundí un momento en la reflexión, no me había preguntado eso hacía tiempo; la agonía había hecho que el resto de los sentimientos pasaran a un segundo plano.

-¿Por qué volviste? ¿Por qué sigues intentando que volvamos a ser una familia? Tan fácilmente pudieras haber iniciado una nueva vida.

-No, ustedes son mi vida. Aunque no lo recuerde. Hoy con Amelie hicimos nuevos recuerdos, y de los mejores. Entonces me dí cuenta que aunque jamás recuerde puedo reconstruir todo con recuerdos nuevos, porque siento lo mismo. Me dejé confundir, pero ahora lo veo todo muy claro. Lo cierto es que te amo Sophie, amo a los niños, nuestro hogar, y toda nuestra vida –hizo una pausa y me clavó sus ojos- ¿Aún me amas? ¿Crees que aún tengo una oportunidad? –las lágrimas comenzaron a caer silenciosas por mis pómulos, pero no tenía una respuesta a esas preguntas.

Comencé a llorar más fuerte hasta acomodarme en su pecho y descargar el miedo, la ira y el dolor que tanto pesaban en mi corazón. Me abrazó y me contuvo con fuerza, mientras besaba mi cabello y mis mejillas. Cuando no pude más de cansancio, me llevó en sus brazos hacia nuestra habitación, donde dormimos abrazados. Era la primera vez que pasábamos una noche juntos luego de tantos meses. Abrumada por el cansancio, dormí profundamente.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Estábamos de nuevo paseando por el bosque, en las orillas del arrollo bajo las estrellas. Los niños jugaban y nosotros teníamos un momento en paz, caminábamos abrazados. Era una noche de verano y acabamos nadando a medianoche. Entonces la espada Zerez cortó el cuello de mis hijos, tiñendo el arrollo de un rojo profundo. Sonaron los dos cañonazos y al ver a mi esposo manchado de sangre pude observar como se transfiguraba. Ahora era Apolo, era Snow, era Séneca Crane, y tantos más. Tomó impulso y atravesó mi pecho con la espada de metro y medio.

Me desperté en un grito de terror, profundamente perturbada, cubierta en sudor y lágrimas. Gaetan abrió sus ojos azules y me envolvió entre sus brazos.

-Has tenido una pesadilla, no era real. Cálmate, preciosa. –le respondí entre sollozos.

-No lo sé. Era tan real. Tengo mucho miedo, de verdad.

-Yo te cuido amor. –me miró fijo mientras yo aún lloraba.

-Es que es de ti que tengo miedo. –su mirada volvió a reflejar profundo dolor mientras me acercaba más a su pecho e intentaba consolarme. Volvió a hablarme en susurros, haciendo pausas, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas.

-Yo también podría tener miedo de ti. Tú también me atacaste.

-Sólo me defendía de tu ataque, tonto.

-Además me heriste, me clavaste al piso con tu espada.

-Lo siento, no sabía que hacer. Pero luego te curé, ¿o no?

-Me golpeaste, me insultaste, y me echaste varias veces; y yo lo comprendí –me mordí el labio, tenía razón en eso- cualquiera podría pensar que me matarías a la menor oportunidad, pero yo no puedo pensar eso. Sólo hay algo que me asusta.

-¿Qué es Gat?

-Perderte. Perderlos a todos. Que no puedas perdonarme. Que ya no me quieras ni me necesites. Yo te necesito, no puedo solo –comenzó a llorar también. Me rompía el corazón verlo sufrir, entonces comencé a sentir que quisiera verlo feliz. Ya no pensaba en mi propio sufrimiento, sino en él.

-Yo también tengo que pedirte perdón, nunca quise hacerte mal. No quiero verte llorar, ya estoy harta de que lloremos cada vez que hablamos. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

-Claro que sí, te entiendo. ¿Y tú puedes perdonarme a mí? Eres tan hermosa cuando sonríes. Odio verte llorar todos los días.

Dudé un momento, busqué en mi corazón pero ya no había odio ni ira. Sólo desconfianza, y algo más; ¿sería amor? Al fin y al cabo era mi esposo, ¿verdad? Habíamos pasado más de diez años juntos, sobrevivimos a los juegos, escapamos de la revolución, y volvimos a casa para criar a nuestros pequeños. Éramos una familia perfecta, una pareja perfecta, un gran equipo. Sólo quisiera que volviera a ser así, y no podía serlo hasta que no aceptara su disculpa. Me había sentido tan herida, pero en realidad no había sido enteramente su culpa, en cambio yo lo maltraté y lo desprecié muy consciente de que lo hacía. Me sentí algo estúpida por haber actuado así, pero supongo que no pude controlar las pasiones de mi corazón.

Volví a mirarlo a los ojos, pero aún más allá. Escudriñé su rostro, su cuerpo a medio reconstruir, con las heridas a medio cerrar aún del combate con Apolo. Su cabello rubio que dejaba asomar alguna que otra hebra blanca, sus manos suaves y protectoras, su espalda ancha y fuerte, sus piernas ágiles. Sus pestañas eran muy rubias y arqueadas, sólo podían verse muy de cerca. Mientras le clavaba los ojos, las puntas de nuestras narices de rozaban, sentía el aire cálido de su respiración.

-Ya no puedo estar enojada Gat, no tienes la culpa. –Entonces sonrió como nunca en años.

-¿Eso es que sí?

-Claro que sí bonito. Es que aún me cuesta confiar en ti. –cerré los ojos y volví a hundirme en su pecho.

-No te preocupes, no hay problema. –Nunca dejó de ser un caballero, siempre me sacaba de mis pesadillas. Ya no tenía miedo. –Descansa mi cielo, yo te cuido. –Pero aun no podía volver a dormir, antes tenía algo que hacer, algo importante. Me acerqué, volviendo a pegar nuestras narices, pero avancé aún más. Con un suave movimiento apoyé mis labios en los suyos, mientras él sorprendido como nunca antes, me correspondió con un delicado movimiento. Era la primera vez en tantísimo tiempo que me sentía feliz, nada más bello que un segundo primer beso. Las palabras hubieran sobrado, así que simplemente cerré los ojos y volví a dormir, acurrucada con mi único amor.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Cuando me desperté volvía a estar sola en mi cama. Desconfié por un momento, pensando que todo hubiera sido una trampa del Capitolio y todos acabaríamos muertos. Pero ese pensamiento se hizo humo rápidamente cuando mis hijos entraron corriendo a mi habitación y se lanzaron hacia mi cama. Los invité a jugar conmigo, desde que Amelie era pequeña teníamos un juego, la cueva. Gaetan y yo nos escondíamos entre las sábanas y ellos explorando por debajo, entre colchas y frazadas, debían encontrarnos. Cuando lo hacían los matábamos a cosquillas y a besos. En eso estaba, y la risa de mis niños era más que contagiosa. Hacía tanto tiempo que no reíamos a carcajadas de esa manera, ahora era realmente feliz.

Gaetan entró en la habitación con el desayuno en una bandeja. Chocolate caliente para los niños y té para nosotros. Sonreía de tal manera que nadie que lo viera podía llegar a dudar de su entrega y su felicidad. Además, había traído galletas de limón al chocolate, mis favoritas. ¿Lo habría sabido de alguna manera? Sonreía. Era una idiotez lo que estaba haciendo, no haberle respondido. Ahora era muy claro para mí que nunca había dejado de amarlo. Jugábamos y desayunábamos mientras hablábamos de las cosas más triviales posibles, pero no importaban las palabras, porque éramos una familia completa otra vez. Al final los niños terminaron corriendo por los pasillos y volvimos a quedarnos solos en la cama.

Lo supimos con sólo una mirada, nos conocíamos demasiado bien. Recordé ese viejo poema que mi padre solía recitarme cuando tenía la edad de Amelie, y lo recité también para él.

-"Tu eres mi vida, tu eres mi sol; me haces feliz cuando el día es gris; nunca sabrás cuanto te amo, por favor no te lleves mi sol" –mientras mi esposo no dejaba de sonreír con cada rincón de su cuerpo.

-Ese fragmento me es muy familiar, una imagen suelta. Quizá se convierta en un recuerdo. ¿De dónde lo conozco?

-Mi padre me lo recitaba cuando era pequeña. Y yo lo usé como parte de mis votos en nuestra boda –quizá estuviera recordando algo más. No podía creerlo, pero siempre con él, con ellos, la vida podía volver a ser buena cuando parecía que no hubiera esperanza.

-Ah sí –cerró los ojos un momento- ahora lo recuerdo. Estabas preciosa. –Me sorprendí, era tan feliz otra vez. Acaricié suavemente su pómulo y me acerqué a su pecho. Esta vez fue él quien volvió a besarme. Regresé a hablarle mientras le clavaba mis ojos en los suyos.

-Gat, anoche no fui sincera ni contigo, ni conmigo misma. La verdad es que nunca podría dejar de amarte. –Sonrió en forma que la sonrisa no cabía ya en su rostro, volvió a besarme pero con más fuerza, más profundamente.

-No hay problema preciosa –hizo una pausa- te amo infinitamente, ¿sabes?

-Yo te amo más, si eso es posible –reímos- eres el dueño de mi universo.

-Yo soy todo tuyo también. –Volvió a besarme mientras me acercaba a su pecho. Aunque no me recordara, volvíamos a ser como antes, un gran equipo, los guerreros más fuertes. Otra vez le habíamos ganado al Capitolio y habíamos sobrevivido, pero en una forma distinta, espiritual. Ya había decidido antes de entrar a la arena diez años atrás que nunca dejaría que se llevaran mi espíritu. Y no lo hicimos, sino que ahora éramos cada vez más fuertes. –Oye Soph, deberíamos ir a pasar el día al bosque. Podríamos nadar un poco, ¿qué te parece?

-Claro que sí, hace tanto que no pasamos un buen día los cuatro juntos. Vamos.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Pasaron dos semanas en las que volvimos a ser felices, la vida en nuestro hogar era como antes. Los recuerdos de Gaetan volvían a aparecer de a poco, y cuando algo le parecía remotamente familiar simplemente preguntaba sobre eso y entonces lo recordaba. Para mí y para nuestros amigos era como contar la historia de nuestras vidas, donde cada recuerdo era contado por sus protagonistas. Volvimos a estar juntos con Beatrice y Enzo, retomando la amistad que se había interrumpido por el sufrimiento.

Cierto día mientras desayunábamos en el balcón Amelie fue a abrir la puerta y dejó pasar a su abuelo, que venía de visita sin avisar –eso era extraño. Subió a nuestra habitación gritando frenéticamente, gesticulando en demasía, como sacado de sus casillas, se dirigía a Gaetan.

-¡Pendejo, serás imbécil! ¿No tienes idea la magnitud de lo que has hecho? Pero ahora no te salvarás; si ha de haber muchas bajas, entonces tú serás la primera línea al pie del cañón. –Ni mi esposo ni yo entendimos una palabra, entonces lo paré en seco.

-Papá cálmate. Hazme el favor de no insultar así, los niños te oyen. ¿Y qué bicho te pico ahora?

-El imbécil de tu esposo –Gaetan frunció el seño desconcertado, siempre se habían llevado bien y ahora de repente mi padre estaba enfurecido. Entonces tomó cartas en el asunto y debió defenderse.

-¿Por qué me insultas así Jacques? ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

-¡Encima de todo te atreves a preguntar!

-Papá, te recuerdo que Gaetan perdió sus recuerdos, así que si tienes algo que decir te agradecería que nos explicaras. –Intentaba apaciguar las aguas, antes de que fueran corriendo a buscar las armas en el armario bajo la escalera. Mi padre tomó aire, se había dado cuenta de su error pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.

-La negociación. Firmamos una tregua en la que la resistencia del Capitolio no haría ninguna acción, si nosotros les dábamos inmunidad jurídica. Básicamente, cada bando dejaba vivir en paz al otro. ¿Pero fuiste tú el autor del crimen verdad? No me mientas ahora, dime. ¿Tú asesinaste a Apolo? –Gaetan tragó saliva y asintió.

-Sí, lo maté, pero no fue un crimen. Tenía lo que merecía por haber lastimado a mi mujer. –lo recordé con una puntada en el estómago.

-¿Y crees que yo no hubiera querido estrangularlo con mis propias manos y mirar sus ojos mientras se le escurría la vida poco a poco? Pero, ¿sabes por qué no lo hice? Porque antes de la venganza, para mi era un valor más grande proteger toda la República.

-Jacques, no recuerdo nada de ninguna tregua. Sólo hice lo que debía. –Se mostraba orgulloso de haberme ofrendado la muerte de Apolo ante mi padre, y eso tenía valor para mí, le agradecía sin palabras. -¿Y ahora qué?

-Y ahora se rompió la tregua y nos preparamos para una batalla, estamos reclutando. Y como fuiste el responsable, me parece justo que vengas a combatir. –Gaetan respiró profundamente, hacía tan poco que habíamos recuperado nuestra vida, entonces tomé su mano real- De todas formas los superamos ampliamente en número, no nos costará trabajo darles un escarmiento. El mensaje es que la República aun es fuerte y el Capitolio es débil. Mostramos por la televisión como cortamos algunas cabezas para que sea un ejemplo y ya.

-Supongo que no tengo opción, iré contigo. –se veía realmente resignado. Odiaba la idea de que se fuera solo al Capitolio otra vez, no sabía qué serían capaces de hacerle mientras su recuperación aun no era completa, ¿y qué tal si se revertía todo este largo proceso? El fuego de la ira volvió a encenderse mientras no podía permitirlo.

-Yo también iré –ambos me miraron descolocados- No te dejaré solo en el Capitolio otra vez mientras me hundo en la impotencia. Me niego. Estaré allí, en la primera línea, al pie del cañón. –Mi padre balbuceó sus excusas.

-Pero Sophie, las mujeres pequeñas y delicadas como tú no están hechas para la batalla. –fruncí el seño, no podía creer que mi padre pensara eso de mí.

-Papá, ¿por quién me tomas? Sobreviví a los juegos y nadie me ayudó, eso debe significar algo. –Entonces Gaetan debió exponer sus razones, mucho mejores.

-¿Qué hay de los niños? No estas obligada a venir, sería mejor que te quedes cuidándolos.

-Estarán bien aquí, muy lejos del Capitolio. Ahora voy a cuidarte a ti. –sonrió.

-Siempre lo hiciste. –Entonces se volvió a mirar a mi padre- Es testaruda como su padre, no le quitaremos esa idea de la cabeza. Pero no te preocupes, yo la cuidaré con mi vida. Fuimos buen equipo en los juegos, y aún lo somos, no hay de que preocuparse.

-En realidad creo recordar que nunca estuvieron juntos en un campo de batalla –remató mi padre.

-Oh que bien, será divertido muchachos –bromeaba con ellos, pero ya estaba decidida- ¿cuándo hay que partir?

-Cuanto antes, vamos a adelantarnos a su ofensiva y cercar su perímetro. Sería ideal que podamos salir mañana por la mañana.

Esa noche empacamos nuestras espadas hermanas, Willow y Zerez, la ropa que estaba hecha para resistir y no para verse bien, encendedores, energizantes, mantas térmicas, mallas-escudo; y todo lo que se nos ocurriera que podría ayudarnos. Tuvimos una larga charla con los niños para explicarles que íbamos a la guerra y les rompió el corazón a ambos otra vez. En realidad era una guerra pequeña, una batalla digamos. No duraría mucho, era más un escarmiento para la resistencia. Visto de ese modo, la muerte de Apolo nos había venido bien, porque nos daba la excusa para golpear aun más a la ya sitiada organización capitolina.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Nos fuimos a la cama pensando que al amanecer estaríamos en la estación. Pero no podía irme sin hacerlo mío una vez más luego de tantos meses de sufrimiento, olvido, peleas y sospechas. Con una mirada traviesa lo supo sin ninguna palabra. Desde que tenía sus nuevos recuerdos, era la primera vez que me veía desnuda, y se tomó un momento para estudiar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Nos recostamos de lado, enfrentados; y me besó con piadosa adoración, tan dulcemente que me supo a poco. Entonces lo tomé por la nuca y lo acerqué hacia mí, volví a besarlo con pasión, mientras jugaba con su lengua y sentía que todo mi cuerpo se deshacía en descargas eléctricas, cada vez más fuertes, cada vez más dirigidas hacia mi intimidad.

Ya no era la dulce ama de casa que cuidaba a los hijos de sus amigos y les horneaba galletas, sino que había vuelto a mi faceta de poderosa guerrera de pocas pulgas. Bajé mis manos hacia sus nalgas y con un rápido movimiento lo empujé hacia mí, sintiendo que estaba tan excitado como yo. En sus ojos ya no podía verse el azul, sino que sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas. Aunque hiciera diez años de esa primera vez, esta era una nueva primera vez; donde debíamos conocernos de nuevo. Los meses de celibato junto con la curiosidad de crear nuevos recuerdos de nuestra vida íntima, sin expectativas previas, me excitaban como nunca, mientras estaba nerviosa como aquella primera vez con 17 años. Sentía que volvía a ser ese juego adolescente, cuando investigábamos nuestros cuerpos, cuando descubrimos por primera vez cómo se sentía un orgasmo.

Comencé a mover las caderas lentamente, buscando algo más de roce, luego rápidamente mientras él me acompañaba con movimientos sincronizados. Entonces tomó el control, me tumbó quedando encima de mí. Comenzó a besar mi cuello, pasando a suaves mordiscos, bajando lentamente hacia mis pechos. Gemí de placer mientras presionaba su espalda con mis manos, abrazándolo fuerte; inundada por las descargas de placer que sólo él sabía darme. Dejé algo de espacio para que, mientras él se concentraba en su tarea, yo iniciara la mía. Pasé las yemas de mis dedos por su pecho, bajando por su ombligo, su cintura, hasta llegar a tocar su miembro; primero delicadamente, pero luego cada vez con mayor velocidad. Debió detenerse porque no pudo contener un gemido de placer, mientras me clavaba los ojos, oscurecidos por el deseo. Entonces sonrió, inundado de amor y placer, y yo sonreí con él.

Se incorporó mientras acariciaba mis muslos, mirándome con intensidad, con aquellos ojos ahora completamente negros. Tomé sus brazos y lo empujé nuevamente hacia mí, volví a besarlo profundamente mientras volví a los movimientos de cadera que nos excitaban cada vez más. Con un hábil movimiento sincronizado estaba dentro de mí. Gemimos juntos mientras las descargas eléctricas se concentraban en ese punto donde nuestros cuerpos se unían, mientras nos besábamos y acariciábamos sin detenernos. Entonces fui yo la que lo tumbó y me ubiqué sobre él. Practiqué movimientos distintos a los anteriores, ahora arriba y abajo, haciéndolo gritar ahogadamente. Me acerqué y besé su cuello, sentía su respiración frenética, todo su cuerpo inundado de placer. Entonces le hablé en un susurro.

-¿Te gusta mi cielo? –sonrió.

-Me encanta. Me hacía falta.

-Y a mí también –le respondí con una nueva sonrisa y volví a concentrarme en los movimientos que tanto nos gustaban, mientras él acariciaba mis pechos con desesperación. Su espalda se arqueó mientras con un gemido ronco se incorporó, dejándome sentada sobre él. De esta forma podíamos sentir de otro modo, podíamos tocarnos y besarnos con mayor facilidad. Salía un poco y volvía a entrar en mí, de modo que todo nuestro cuerpo estaba embriagado por el placer y el deseo; mientras con cada pequeño fragmento de tejido, transpirado y sucio, le decía sin palabras cuanto lo amaba. El calor en mi vientre crecía con las descargas eléctricas que se dirigían a mi intimidad, mientras nos abrazábamos y pegábamos nuestros cuerpos, fundiéndose. El calor era tan intenso que mi cuerpo apenas era capaz de soportarlo, mientras se derretía en el placer.

Exploté en forma tan intensa que no pude evitar soltar un grito ahogado, lo cual hizo los ojos de mi esposo completamente negros y lanzó un gemido, apretando sus manos contra mi espalda. Temblando, sentí su calor derramarse dentro de mí por unos momentos, hasta que nuestros cuerpos se aflojaron y dejó de moverse poco a poco. Nos relajamos jadeando, retomando el aire perdido, pero sin despegarnos ni un milímetro. Lentamente, se tumbó hacia atrás dejándome acostada sobre él, sin salir de mí. Pude observar cómo sus ojos recuperaban el azul, entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho. Unos momentos después nos acomodamos, él con su pecho pegado a mi espalda, y abrazándome mientras besaba mi cuello. Me habló luego en un susurro, casi vencido por el sueño de ese día largo.

-¿Cómo estás Soph? –sonreí, embriagada por el amor y la satisfacción.

-Muy bien precioso, mejor que nunca. ¿Y qué tal tú?

-Excelente –hizo una pausa.- Oye, ¿he estado bien? –Entonces comencé a reír, mientras él también sonreía- Ah, te causo gracia; lamento no ser tan bueno como tú.

-No es eso Gat, es extraño que lo preguntes luego de tantos años. Te conozco muy bien, sé lo que te gusta. Y tú lo sabes también, has estado genial.

-Pero para mí ha sido la primera vez, un nuevo recuerdo. Nunca podría olvidar esto. –Me apretó más contra su cuerpo, mientras inflaba el pecho, respirando profundamente- Oye preciosa.

-Dime Gat.

-Siempre te cuidaré, ¿lo sabes? No tengas miedo en el campo de batalla, no dejaré que nada te lastime nunca más.

-Recuerdo la primera vez que dijiste eso, antes de volver del Capitolio, luego de nuestros segundos juegos.

-Siento no haber cumplido, pero no arruinaré esta oportunidad. Siempre te cuidaré, no lo olvides. Te amo Soph.

-Yo te amo a ti mi cielo. Estaré cuidándote también, no te preocupes. Estoy segura que todo estará bien. –Entonces dormimos profundamente, disfrutando esa última noche en nuestro hogar.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Me vestí antes del amanecer con unas ajustadas calzas térmicas, cómodas y flexibles para el campo de batalla. Gaetan comentó divertido que mi trasero les hacía justicia, entonces reímos. Busqué una blusa de suave color salmón, botas y chaqueta. Hacía semanas que el cabello tan largo me estaba molestando y pensaba cortármelo, pero aun no me había decidido. Sin embargo esta vez tomé a Willow y la usé para rebanarme el cabello, que pasó de ubicarse a la altura del ombligo para quedar sobre los hombros. Luego pinté mis pestañas con negro como acostumbraba hacerlo, eran tan rubias que no se veían y parecía que no tenía. Si iba a verle la cara a la muerte, mejor que me viera guapa.

Gaetan condujo hasta la estación conmigo a su lado, el tren ya estaba allí. Entramos y enseguida vimos al viejo Plutarch Heavensbee que nos indicó que nos reuniéramos con el resto del escuadrón. Entramos los tres a un salón donde otras seis personas nos esperaban. Reconocí al Sinsajo por la televisión y recordé que una vez habíamos hablado por teléfono a la madrugada. El hombre que iba con ella debía ser su esposo. No conocía a los otros cuatro, pero debían haber tenido cargos importantes también. ¿Qué demonios hacíamos aquí si nunca habíamos combatido? Plutarch habló primero.

-Les presento a los últimos miembros del Escuadrón de la Juventud, Sophie y Gaetan Dellanoy. –les dirigí una sonrisa de cortesía y Plutarch se dirigió a nosotros- Supongo que ya conocen a los señores Katniss y Peeta Mellark –saludé con la cabeza- y los demás, el señor Gale Hawthorne, la señora Johanna Mason, la señora Chrysta Clearwater y el señor Jack Wood. –Ellos también movieron la cabeza en una educada señal de saludo algo tenso. Nos sentamos, sin comprender; entonces Plutarch nos dejó solos sin saludar. Fue Gale Hawthorne el que habló primero.

-¡Que maravilla de espadas tienen! ¡Acero vórpico, de eso ya no hay! Una delicia realmente. Apuesto a que son espadas hermanas, ¿verdad? –Asentí- ¿podría verlas? –Entonces tomé mi espada con ambas manos y se la enseñé sin dejar que la sostenga. La admiró pasando sus dedos por el fino grabado del acero.

-¿Por qué no se la prestas? –Interrumpió Johanna- ¿nos tienes miedo estúpida? –le puse los ojos en blanco y le tendí mi espada con una sonrisa irónica. Cuando la solté cayó al piso y no pudo moverla, como si pesara una tonelada. Gaetan y yo nos echamos a reír mientras Johanna echaba fuego por los ojos, al igual que Chrysta.

-Dije que era acero vórpico –siguió Gale- sólo puede sostenerla su dueño, o el dueño de su espada hermana, pero este último no puede blandirla. –Gaetan se sorprendió pero no lo demostró, él no recordaba todo eso.

-Déjense de idioteces –interrumpió Chrysta- vamos al grano, hay que matar un par de capitolinos, parece que me llamaron a mi juego. –Jack le puso los ojos en blanco. Entonces Katniss tomó la palabra.

-Nos llaman el Escuadrón de la Juventud porque éramos casi niños cuando ocurrió la revolución, y somos los más jóvenes que quedan de los organizadores. Bueno, salvo Johanna que ya tiene 40 –reímos y Johanna gruñó con desagrado.

-Tenemos una misión especial en esto, violar la seguridad de la guarida de la resistencia, entrar, y abrirla desde adentro –ahora era Peeta el que hablaba.

-¿No hay que matar a nadie? No es divertido –agregó Chrysta.

-¡Ya déjalo Chrys! ¡No es divertido que la gente que acabas de conocer piense que eres una sádica! –ahora Jack se dirigía hacia ella, por lo visto ya se conocían, pero ella sólo pudo reír.

-¿A cuántos han matado? –inquirió Johanna.

-No llevo la cuenta –dijo Katniss- alrededor de 10.

-Dos o tres –agregó Peeta subiendo los hombros como si no le importara.

-Diecisiete –esta vez fue Gale quien comentó su número.

-Treinta y dos –siguió Johanna con enorme orgullo.

-Eso no es nada, ¡cincuenta y cuatro! –Chrysta, como Chris, parecía tener estómago para la muerte. –Tu turno Jack.

-Paso. No maté a nadie –Interesante.

-Yo tampoco –continué.

-Algo extraño para un ganador –volvió a hablar Chrysta y todos parecieron sorprenderse, quizá pensaban que mentía.

-¿Y tu sexy? –Johanna se extralimitaba, en mi opinión.

-Sólo a dos, Stella y Apolo. –Contestó Gaetan rápidamente y sin pensar demasiado.

-Entonces todo esto es tu culpa –siguió Johanna- quisiera tener sexo contigo, azotarte a latigazos y luego matarte; verás que puedo hacerte gozar mejor que la descerebrada de tu esposa –sonreía como una niña boba. No me creía lo que acababa de oír, pero de repente la odio.

-Parece que tenemos otra sádica en el vagón –afirmó Jack mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Pero mientras lo hacía, yo había tomado rápidamente a Willow, que seguía en el suelo, y la apuntaba a su cuello.

-Basta descerebrada, era sólo un chiste –gruñí y le di vuelta la cara, guardé la espada – ¿Vamos a hacer un plan o qué? –Entonces Peeta sacó un plano del centro del distrito 1 y lo tendió sobre la mesa. Gaetan lo miró con atención y no dudó, pasando un dedo sobre el mapa indicó donde estaba la guarida.

-Tengo un recuerdo, estuve allí hace meses. –Peeta se sorprendió, abrió la boca para decir algo pero Chrysta lo interrumpió.

-¿Tienes un recuerdo? Que dulzura, apuesto que también tienes un piyama con corderitos, pequeño.

-Déjalo, si supieras lo que se siente el secuestro no dirías eso –volvió a interrumpir Peeta- Quizá no comprendes el inmenso valor de los recuerdos, te hacen ser quien eres. –Gaetan le lanzó una mirada cómplice y él asintió. Decidimos dividirnos en dos equipos y entrar por el este y el oeste. Lo organizamos a la antigua, de manera que los casados estábamos en un equipo y los solteros en otro. Sonreí para mis adentros con satisfacción pensando que no me había tocado con Johanna ni Chrysta. Entonces mi padre entró en el vagón. No sabía que estuviera aquí, pero Chrysta pareció sobresaltarse.

-¡Jacques Paradís! Una leyenda entre los revolucionarios, un honor señor. Mi hermano fue subordinado suyo –pero mi padre pareció ignorarla, en cambio se dirigió a mí, hiriendo su orgullo.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas? Aun estás a tiempo de arrepentirte.

-Papá la verdad no me viene bien que me hagas quedar como una flojita frente a los muchachos del escuadrón –le dediqué una sonrisa y miré furtivamente a la mujer sádica que adoraba a mi padre. Mi padre se disculpó riendo y salió del vagón, mientras Chrysta encendía el fuego en sus ojos. Decidido el plan decidimos irnos a descansar, al día siguiente llegaríamos al distrito más cercano a dónde había estado el Capitolio.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Nuestro equipo iba por el oeste, mientras Gale, Johanna, Chrysta y Jack irían hacia el este. La guarida era un edificio que no parecía tener nada de especial, a simple vista, podría ser un edificio de oficinas; excepto que no tenía ninguna otra abertura más que una puerta principal custodiada por dos agentes de la paz. Los esquivamos dando la vuelta y nos encontramos frente a frente con el costado del edificio. Era una pared negra y lisa, de 20 metros de ancho y diez pisos de alto.

Nos miramos confundidos, ¿qué haríamos allí? ¿Perforar el muro? ¿Treparlo? ¿Qué harían Chrysta y los demás? Al final, decidimos que sería mejor romper la pared. Nos turnamos para darle algunos espadazos y flechazos y después de un rato habíamos quitado sólo diez centímetros cuadrados de revoque. Qué misión aburrida. Johanna y Chrysta seguramente estarían insultando porque no había que matar a nadie. Luego de varias horas abrimos un boquete en la pared lo suficientemente grande, y entramos.

Ahora sólo nos faltaba encontrar el camino hacia la única puerta principal para poder abrirla. Nos hallamos en un pasillo y lo seguimos hacia el sur, donde se suponía estaba la entrada. Un agente de la paz que montaba guardia nos vio de reojo, pero Katniss le atravesó el cuello con una flecha antes de que atinara a alertar a otros. Me sorprendí pensando en cómo su rostro no se había inmutado al matar a otro ser humano, mientras yo lloraba y moqueaba por tanto menos. Estaba pensando que quizá era una cobarde, no entendía muy bien qué hacía aquí. Mientras avanzábamos volví a ver algo que sólo yo conocía. Los ojos rojos pasaron rápidamente, por un instante fugaz; y creí que fuera mi imaginación. Pero luego volví a verlos.

-¡Mutos! –grité aterrada, mientras los zorros salían de las sombras y nos atacaban con rapidez. Eran alrededor de media docena, pero no podía decirlo porque se movían tan rápido- ¡Sigan sus ojos para no perderse! –Gaetan y yo nos ubicamos cuidándonos las espaldas y defendiéndonos con desesperación, al igual que diez años atrás lo había hecho con Chris. Era un recuerdo que nunca se iba, que estaba patente, presente; y ahora lo revivía aterrorizada. Cuando nos hicimos cargo de los que nos atacaban suspiramos aliviados por un momento, sólo para ver que nuestros compañeros de equipo estaban pasándola aun peor.

Nos decidimos a ayudarlos en el momento que cinco o seis mutos más se echaban sobre nosotros. Lamenté no poder ayudar, pero debíamos defendernos nosotros primero. Willow y Zerez estaban siendo de gran ayuda, encargándose de cada zorro con un solo golpe, o algo así. Pude ver de reojo como un muto perforaba con sus dientes el cuello de Peeta, mientras Katniss ahogaba un grito desesperado y él perdía sangre a raudales. Sin dudarlo, corrí hacia él y puse mis manos en su cuello. Su esposa debió pensar que quería rematarlo, me insultó, pero cuando observó lo que hacía confió en mí. Una vez curado, se levantó tambaleándose, y volví a buscar a Gaetan con la mirada, que aguantaba solo contra varios mutos. Volví a guardarle la espalda y luego de unos momentos más de combate todos los zorros estaban muertos. Nos aliviamos mientras les dábamos el tiro de gracia.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Katniss con los ojos saliéndose de las órbitas. Me encogí de hombros.

-Es medicina de los espíritus del bosque. –Gaetan sonrió, quizá estuviera recordando algo más.

-Sea lo que sea, salvaste mi vida –entonces fue Peeta el que sonrió, mientras Gaetan ponía los ojos en blanco. Lo reconocería en cualquier parte, estaba celoso. –Gracias. –Seguimos por el pasillo, ahora casi en penumbras, mientras tomaba la mano de mi esposo. Me sonrió y yo le correspondí, con una mirada que parecía decir "te quiero sólo para mí" y yo le lanzaba otra mirada diciendo "serás bobo". Anduvimos por horas sin encontrar nada más, era casi milagroso. ¿Tan poco presupuesto tenía la resistencia como para no invertir en defensa? ¿O estarían ocupándose de la otra parte de nuestro escuadrón? Como fuera, llegamos a una puerta enorme que tenía pequeñas ventanas por donde se veía el exterior, ¡era la puerta principal!

La otra parte de nuestro escuadrón estaba allí, combatiendo con una docena de agentes de la paz. Los ayudamos, entonces quedamos parejos en número. Cada pelea era individual, cada uno para sí mismo; salvo Gale y Johanna que combatían con dos agentes cada uno. El agente con el que yo peleaba era muy resistente, no se cansaba, y cuando la mayoría había caído yo seguía intentando desarmarlo. Me hizo un profundo corte en el brazo, sentí cómo mi sangre quemaba y se distribuía por mis venas haciendo quemar el resto del cuerpo. Luego me ocuparía, ahora estaba embriagada por el fuego de la ira.

Se quitó el casco, me pregunté por qué; no era algo inteligente dejar el cuello al descubierto. Entonces lo reconocí. Era ese hombre que hacía muchos años había cortado mi ropa con un cuchillo, un subordinado de Apolo. Frente a él por primera vez sentí deseos de matar a alguien. No era igual a Johanna o a Chrysta, porque ellas mataban por puro gusto, y yo tenía un buen motivo. Con toda la ira de estos diez años tomé impulso y atravesé su estómago, se dobló en un grito de dolor. Quité la espada y volví a apuntarle, esta vez a su cuello, atravesándolo y cortando sus vértebras. Pero esta vez no gritó, ya estaba muerto.

Mi cuerpo ardía aún más, el dolor se hacía insoportable y me desplomé en el suelo. Pude observar cómo este soldado de la resistencia había sido el último en caer y Jack y Gale abrían las puertas desde adentro. Gaetan me tomó en sus brazos y yo me retorcí de dolor, hasta su suave contacto me provocaba agonía. Miré la herida de mi brazo y la encontré tenida de un extraño color verdoso. Mientras atravesábamos la puerta escuchaba cómo Gaetan intentaba comprender qué me había pasado, cómo un corte común y corriente podría hacerme esto. Entonces lo noté, seguramente su espada estaba envenenada. Maldita sea. Tuve que responderle con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

-Gat creo que es veneno –pude ver el pánico en sus ojos. Con una chispa pareció dispararse un recuerdo.

-Lo sé, creo que usaron lo mismo conmigo. –entonces fui yo la que entró en pánico.

-No quiero olvidar nada.

-Tranquila preciosa, no pasará nada. Dudo que el veneno por sí solo pueda hacerte nada más que provocar dolor. Además, estoy aquí para cuidarte. –tomé aire e intenté relajarme.

-Gracias amor. Me duele todo. –me dedicó una suave caricia, mientras nos dirigíamos a ver a Orson, el médico de la rebelión.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Gaetan's POV

Pocos segundos después de que me hablara, Sophie perdió la conciencia en mis brazos y debí correr para buscar a nuestro médico habitual en el campamento. Pero enseguida dijo que esto era algo de mayor complejidad y debíamos apresurarnos al hospital del distrito 1. Observar su rostro lleno de dudas me hizo intuir lo peor, pero aún temblando no pude detenerme. Orson condujo mientras yo apretaba a mi esposa contra mi pecho durante el viaje. No, por favor, no ahora, es mi culpa maldita sea, y prometí cuidarte y otra vez no lo hice, que imbécil, mierda. Hundí mi nariz en su cabello apretándola aún más contra mí, rogando que todo estuviera bien, mientras veía horrorizado cómo el veneno teñía sus venas de un fuerte color verdoso, se esparcía rápidamente y se iba poniendo más y más pálida. No se que haría sin ti.

Llegamos al hospital y todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Los médicos me la quitaron de mis brazos y se la llevaron a cuidados intensivos sin decirme nada. Me dejaron solo en una sala lúgubre que tenía una mesa baja pero ningún sillón, así que simplemente me senté en piso como hacían los niños cuando jugaban en el jardín. Recapitulé lo que había pasado y no lograba entenderlo. Casi sin darme cuenta estaba llorando y temblando. Sentí que alguien tomaba mi hombro izquierdo, el único real que me quedaba, y alcé la vista para ver a Jacques. Mi suegro tenía la misma expresión llena de pánico y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, eso no podía sugerir nada bueno. Se sentó en el suelo conmigo y no pudimos hacer nada más que esperar. Era miércoles. El viernes Sophie había hecho una torta con Amelie y merendamos haciendo un picnic en el jardín. Esa noche además estuvimos juntos después de beber una copa en el sillón del balcón. No podía creer que en tan pocos días todo se hubiera ido al carajo.

Nunca supe cuantas horas pasaron hasta que una doctora se acercó a hablarnos. Se presentó como Julia Devereaux y nos dejó peor de lo que nos sentíamos. Sólo dijo que el veneno había avanzado demasiado, y que aunque le estuvieran dando antibióticos con toda la potencia, no estaba respondiendo. Nos pidió que recemos y tengamos fe, básicamente mi esposa estaba ahora a la buena de dios. Intenté convencerla para que me dejara verla, pero no quiso acceder debido a la amenaza de contagio en esta etapa de la enfermedad. Debió ver mi insistencia como una súplica desesperada porque finalmente me permitió verla, pero sólo a través de un vidrio. Jacques no se atrevió a acercarse, pero yo necesitaba ver qué estaba pasándole a Sophie.

Fue entonces como un balde de agua helada para mí. Estaba irreconocible. Su piel era casi transparente, y dejaba ver todas sus venas, ahora de un color verde intenso. Parecía que en estas pocas horas hubiera perdido veinte kilos, parecía en sus huesos, y hasta su mandíbula se veía demasiado angulosa. Pensé un momento que era como un esqueleto forrado en cuero. Lo único que conservaba su color era su cabello, pero ahora se veía fino y opaco. Aparté la vista enseguida y rompí en llanto, ya no podía entender nada más. Sólo buscaba un motivo, pero no había ninguno, ella no merecía esto. Era la mujer más hermosa, paciente y dulce, una gran madre, una gran esposa, una gran guerrera, era perfecta para mí, y ahora iba a perderla. Supe que no podría yo solo, pero debía encontrar la manera. Ya no tenía esperanza, sólo deseaba salir de ahí y quitarme esa imagen de mi cabeza. Maldita sea, cambiaría este único recuerdo por todos los que perdí, no es justo. No es justo, repetía para mis adentros como si eso fuera a cambiar algo.

Decidí que no tenía sentido quedarme en el distrito 1, dejé a Sophie al cuidado de su padre y de la Dra. Devereaux y tomé el tren para volver a casa. No tenía ni una sola esperanza, aunque no sabía si estaba siendo pesimista o realista. Sólo pensaba cómo les explicaría todo esto a mis hijos, y aunque le diera un millón de vueltas y analizara posibilidades, no había forma de ahorrarles dolor. Desde la estación me dirigí directamente a la gobernación en el centro del distrito 11 donde Amelie y Lucien se estaban quedando con Daphne, la madre de Sophie. Sólo con la mirada lo percibieron, y no pude culparlos.

Los llevé al living para que nos quedemos solos mientras ellos no dejaban de preguntar por su madre. Me senté en un sillón, con cada uno de ellos sobre una de mis rodillas, para poder mirarlos directamente. Tomé aire y me decidí a hablarles mientras mostraban el miedo en sus ojos.

-Niños, su mamá está en el hospital. Esta enferma, y nadie sabe si puede curarse. Pero quiero que se queden muy tranquilos, les prometo que todo estará bien, ¿sí? –se quedaron muy quietos intentando asimilar lo que les había dicho y Lucien logró balbucear.

-¿Mami se va a morir? –Mierda, siempre hacia preguntas inteligentes y acertadas. Mierda, mierda, ¿qué puedo decir? Bajé la mirada para que no vieran que se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-No lo sé –no pude darles ninguna otra respuesta, no lo sabía. Los tres rompimos en llanto y abracé a mis niños intentando en vano consolarlos. Mientras Lucien gritaba y lloraba a moco tendido, Amelie estaba muy quieta, con una expresión sombría y dubitativa. Solo los solté cuando dejaron de llorar. Amelie pasó sus pequeños dedos por mis pómulos y me limpió las lágrimas.

-Está bien papi –comenzó con la voz quebrada- seguro estaremos muy bien nosotros tres.

-Oye princesa, no hay que perder la esperanza –esbocé una pequeña sonrisa- Pero tienes razón, todo estará bien. –Volví a abrazarlos y al cabo de un momento volvimos a la cocina, donde aun me esperaba la difícil tarea de explicarle a mi suegra y a su hija menor lo que había pasado.

Repetí lo mismo que venía recapitulando en mi cabeza desde que había subido al tren, y me pareció increíble no encontrar ningún reproche. Quizá supieran que a esta altura ya no tenía sentido. Si no hubiera matado a Apolo nunca hubiéramos tenido que ir a la misión con el resto del escuadrón. Pero tenía lo que se merecía. No había sido intencional, pero quizá debí haber resistido los impulsos y envenenarme de odio como hasta ahora. Pero no, tenía que resarcirme después de cómo la traté estando secuestrado, y no se me ocurrió mejor idea. ¿Cómo pude creer eso? Maldita sea. Intenté no seguir culpándome y me llevé a mis niños a casa.

Se durmieron rápidamente, agotados de tanto llorar; al igual que yo, pero no podía dormir. Simplemente me tumbé en nuestra cama y me ahogué sintiendo por todos lados el aroma a mi esposa. Rogaba a todos los dioses, a los espíritus del bosque, que se quedara conmigo, la necesitaba. No merecía sufrir así, ¿sentiría algo o estaría en un sueño lejano? Me aferré a las almohadas y cerré los ojos mientras repasaba cada recuerdo que tuviera, nuevo o viejo, pero no parecía nada. No era posible que de diez años juntos sólo recordara tan poco, no es justo. Supongo que en algún momento me quedé dormido, porque me despertó el teléfono temprano por la mañana. Atendí aun entre sueños, pero me desperté de golpe cuando noté que era la Dra. Devereaux.

-¿Sr. Dellanoy?

-Él habla.

-Su esposa falleció hace una hora –hizo una breve pausa- Lamento su pérdida. –No pude responderle. Sólo colgué el teléfono, me acurruqué en el suelo, y me abandoné al dolor.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos Amelie estaba frente a mí, mirándome fijo. Sin decir nada se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó fuerte. Supongo que Lucien nos oyó, porque llegó enseguida a unirse al abrazo. Quizá ya se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que sucedía, pero tuve que decirles que su madre había muerto. Se les rompió el corazón, lloraron aún más fuerte y los protegí contra mi pecho sin parar de llorar. No podía creerlo, no podía estar pasando.

Un poco más tarde, cuando logré calmar a los niños, decidí llamar a Jacques para que me explicara qué había pasado. Simplemente el veneno la consumió completamente, y ni siquiera tendría un cuerpo para enterrar o un lugar donde ir a visitarla. Todo parecía una pesadilla absurda. Todo el día pasó de la misma manera, cada tanto los niños lloraban y yo los consolaba, a veces yo lloraba y ellos intentaban animarme; a veces llorábamos todos juntos. Y así pasaron otros días, y aunque nuestros amigos y sus hijos fueron un pilar fundamental para mantenerme estable, no podía dejar de sufrir. Fue especialmente Enzo, mi hermano del alma, quien demostró que era un verdadero amigo y pasó mucho tiempo con nosotros junto con su hijo Jack.

Decidí que sería mejor sufrir en silencio para no arrastrar a mis niños a mi miseria, y con el correr de los meses poco a poco volvieron a sonreír. Cuando habían pasado tres meses de que recibiera la terrible noticia, era el cumpleaños de Amelie. Organicé lo mejor que pude, aunque debo admitir que las fiestas siempre se le habían dado mejor a Sophie. Estaba aprendiendo tanto ahora que me tocaba ser padre y madre a la vez, aunque no dejaba de agradecer toda la ayuda y el afecto que teníamos alrededor. Al final fue su abuela la que hizo para Amelie la torta de cumpleaños, y ella sopló siete velitas; feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y yo también lo estaba, porque veía felices a mis hijos. Ya era casi de madrugada cuando ambos cayeron rendidos en el sillón, no querían irse a la cama para no dejar de jugar, y tuve que cargarlos hasta sus habitaciones.

Salí al balcón de mi habitación y me tumbé en el sillón a observar las estrellas un rato. Me reconfortaba estar allí, casi todo en mi habitación aun conservaba el aroma de mi esposa, y cuando cerraba los ojos me imaginaba que ella estaba allí a mi lado. Casi podía sentirla tomando algo aquí en el balcón después de un largo día, y yo le contaba los acontecimientos del día imaginando que de alguna manera ella podría oírme. Esta noche me sentía especialmente triste, hubiera querido con todas mis fuerzas que hubiera compartido este día especial. Hundí mi rostro entre mis manos y lloré mientras me imaginaba que ella me acariciaba la espalda, como siempre que nos consolábamos después de una pesadilla; de esas que ahora tenía todas las noches que me despertaba solo. Supongo que si no hubiera tenido a los niños, me hubiera quitado la vida para estar con ella en ese otro plano.

Al final me acosté y soñé con aquel día en que tenía muy pocas ideas para escribir mis votos y eché un vistazo a los suyos, pero aún vivíamos en el distrito 13, en una habitación muy pequeña; y ella me vio e hizo un berrinche riéndose mientras me quitaba los papeles de las manos. De alguna manera habíamos terminado tirados en el suelo matándonos a cosquillas. Envuelto en la calidez de ese recuerdo finalmente me quedé dormido.

-¡Gat! ¡Despierta! -¿Gat? Pero no era Sophie, era ¿Beatrice? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Quién le abrió?

-Ya cállate Beth, estoy despierto –abrí los ojos y allí estaba ella en mi habitación, invadiendo nuestra intimidad- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh lo siento, Amelie me abrió –le puse los ojos en blanco, le había dicho mil veces que me avisara antes de abrir la puerta.

-Bueno, espérame en la cocina, voy a vestirme. –Le dediqué una mirada firme y entendió al instante que debía dejarme un momento. Cuando bajé estaba con mis hijos sentada en la mesa de la cocina y se había tomado la libertad de hacerse un té. Era extraño para mí entrar y ver a una mujer que no fuera Sophie sirviéndole el desayuno a mis hijos, y me incomodó un poco. Sin embargo nos conocíamos hacía mucho tiempo y nunca podría dudar de las buenas intenciones de Beatrice, más bien me intrigaba. Me hice un chocolate caliente esperando que eso pudiera reconfortarme y sólo me habló cuando nos quedamos solos en la cocina.

-¿Recuerdas que Julien viajó al distrito 1 a trabajar dos semanas? –asentí, el esposo de Beatrice había estudiado ya con la república instituida, cuando se necesitaban más científicos y menos guerreros; y se había dedicado a la ingeniería. Era usual que estuviera fuera cada tanto, ya que realizaba proyectos en todo el país; y como Beatrice pasaba mucho tiempo sola con Ema, eso había fomentado la amistad con Sophie. –Debían remodelar el hospital, se supone que es horrible y disfuncional.

-Cierto, es el peor que he visto. -¿y eso que tenía que ver conmigo?

-Sophie está allí, esta viva ¡tenemos que ir!

-No Beth, está muerta, déjalo ya. Tengo el certificado de defunción firmado por la Dra. Devereaux, si no me crees puedes verlo.

-¿Qué han hecho contigo? El muchacho que eras cuando te conocí te hubiera dado una paliza si te oyera hablar de ese modo. –Tenía razón en eso, maldita sea- Si estás tan seguro ven conmigo y demuestra que me equivoco.

-Es que no lo entiendo –tomé aire y traté de asimilar lo que me estaba diciendo. No comprendía, no tenía sentido, ya era bastante horrible que jugara conmigo.

-Julien estuvo haciendo algunas preguntas, pero no comprende tampoco. Ella está en coma, se ve como ella, quizá ya no tenga más veneno. Pero en el papeleo aparece sin nombre, como un anónimo. Quizá se mezclaron los papeles, pero me pregunto ¿puede ser tan imbécil la gente? ¿O fue un manotazo de ahogado, un último intento de la resistencia del Capitolio para hundir la moral de los rebeldes?

-Es posible –sería fantástico, pero no quisiera albergar falsas esperanzas- Iremos entonces, vez que explicando nos entendemos –esbocé una sonrisa, ojala tuviera esta oportunidad. Decidí no decirles nada a los niños todavía, pero partimos al día siguiente.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Si la Dra. Devereaux no fuera una mujer debería haberle dado un buen golpe, incluso pensando que lo había hecho a propósito como parte de la resistencia capitolina. No podía creer que me hubiera dejado tres meses creyendo que mi esposa estaba muerta y ahora resultaba que quizá no. Cuanto más nos acercábamos, más se inquietaba mi corazón con la esperanza de revivir los pocos recuerdos que tenía. Tantas veces que la sentía a mi lado, que podía arrancarla de mis sueños; tantas noches sintiendo su piel, sus labios, sus latidos, su olor; solo para despertar solo en una cama que era muy grande para una persona. Era ira, esperanza, desesperación, amor, pánico, y todo junto en ese momento. Me acerqué a una puerta de una habitación de hospital que al igual que antes tenía una pequeña ventana vidriada, con el pánico propio de la incertidumbre, no sabría que vería del otro lado.

Me atreví finalmente a mirar a través del cristal y allí estaba Sophie, y era cierto, se veía como ella ya sin veneno, sin el verde en las venas, sin la palidez de la piel casi transparente. Sólo pude sentir amor y gratitud mientras entraba y me acercaba más, para asegurarme de que fuera real. Un aparato respirador cubría su nariz y su boca, mientras estaba muy quieta, y aún se veía en sus huesos. Tomé su mano y besé sus dedos mientras lloraba agradecido por tenerla conmigo aunque sea sólo un momento más. No provoqué ninguna reacción en ella, se suponía que estaba en coma, pero viva. Apreté más fuerte su mano y noté que allí seguía el anillo, que yo tampoco me había quitado, lo recorrí con mi dedo índice y me acerqué a besar su frente.

Ya no podía confiar en ningún médico de este distrito, debía llamar a Orson y sacarla de aquí cuanto antes. Tampoco volvería a dejarla sola mientras estuviera en ese distrito horrible, ni aunque debiera encadenarme a su cama de hospital. Le pedí a Beatrice que lo llamara y él accedió a estar aquí cuanto antes. A la mañana siguiente estábamos volviendo a casa. Orson revisó exhaustivamente a Sophie y concluyó que lo que había dicho la Dra. Devereaux sobre el veneno era cierto, pero su cuerpo logró ganar la batalla que todos creían perdida. Hubo alguna persona que murió de la misma manera, y eso hubiera sucedido si hubiera perdido la batalla, pero según parece confundieron las identificaciones. Y eso dándoles el beneficio de la duda.

-De todas formas hay algo que no entiendo doc, ¿por qué está en coma entonces?

-Pienso que es un efecto colateral del veneno, toda la energía del cuerpo se concentró en una función y el resto se descuidó. Además no sabemos cómo la han alimentado este tiempo, ese hospital no es de fiar. Necesitamos algunos estudios.

-¿Crees que podrá recuperarse? –el pánico volvía a dominarme, no podía perder esta oportunidad de retomar mi vida con mi amada.

-Eso espero, pero ten paciencia, ya veremos. Te prometo que haré lo mejor que pueda. –Asentí, intenté relajarme mientras el tren avanzaba hacia nuestro hogar, y sólo rogaba porque Sophie volviera a estar bien.

Pasaron algunos días en los que todo siguió igual, con Sophie en el hospital de nuestro distrito, mientras no quise revelar nada a nadie hasta no estar seguro. En especial a mis hijos, no quería darles falsas esperanzas y luego volver a romperles el corazón. Pero la semana siguiente Orson volvió a llamarme para comunicarme sobre los resultados de los estudios.

-Para empezar, con una alimentación adecuada logré que ganara algo de peso, estaba al borde de la desnutrición. ¿Qué tipo de médicos eran? –me encogí de hombros.

-Del Capitolio supongo. Pero no importa, continúa.

-Bueno, si está en coma es un efecto colateral del veneno y la falta de nutrientes, el cuerpo se desconecta para ahorrar recursos; es un mecanismo de defensa normal.

-¿Y el respirador?

-Lo mismo, no tenía energía suficiente para respirar por sí misma, así que en lugar de buscar el motivo sólo le enchufaron la máquina. Créeme que eran los profesionales más incompetententes que he visto jamás. –Puse los ojos en blanco, era demasiado inocente pensar que todo esto fuera causa de la incompetencia de un par- Además sus músculos están atrofiados porque ha estado demasiado tiempo sin moverlos, cuando despierte le esperan largos ejercicios para poder desenvolverse como antes.

-¿Cuándo despierte? ¿Cuándo sería eso?

-En realidad no podemos saberlo. Médicamente, además de la desnutrición que la ha debilitado, no hay otro motivo. Cuando el cuerpo esté lo suficientemente fuerte volverá a conectarse. Pueden pasar dos días o dos meses, sólo nos queda esperar.

-¿Pero va a despertar? –estaba debatido entre el pánico y la esperanza, y no estaba seguro de querer escuchar esa respuesta.

-Es lo más probable. Creo que sería conveniente que la llevaras a tu casa, ya es igual que esté aquí o allí y el hospital necesita esta habitación –me encogí de hombros.

-Si tu lo crees, confío en ti. ¿Vendrás a verla?

-Claro, cada algunos días iré, o puedes llamarme si hay algún cambio.

Los seis meses que vinieron después fueron bastante monótonos. Instalamos la camilla de hospital y las máquinas en el cuarto de huéspedes mientras Sophie seguía en un sueño profundo. Al principio los niños pasaban mucho tiempo con ella, pero se desanimaron y asustaron cuando se dieron cuenta que no podía despertar a pesar de que ellos le gritaran y lloraran. Sólo a veces pasaban por el pasillo donde estaba la puerta de la habitación, la abrían apenas y le tiraban algunos besos.

No podía culparlos, también era muy frustrante para mí. Sin embargo me reconfortaba quedarme con ella, y todas las noches cuando los niños se dormían, le contaba todo lo que había sucedido en el día. No sabía si podía escucharme, pero de alguna manera me hacía sentir acompañado aunque supiera que en realidad no estaba allí. Mientras tanto la cuidaba con adoración, no sólo me dedicaba a cambiar las bolsas que por una manguerita la alimentaban, sino que la limpiaba, la depilaba, la peinaba y le pintaba las uñas; para que al despertar siguiera viéndose igual que siempre y no fuera tan fuerte el impacto. Las noches que me sentía más desesperanzado me acostaba a su lado con cuidado y dormía con ella, acariciándola y diciéndole cuanto la amaba; rogando porque se quedara conmigo.

Fue una de esas noches en que sentí algo distinto, mi brazo izquierdo descansaba sobre su torso y sentí como inflaba la panza con aire. Para mí fue un rayo de esperanza en la oscuridad, porque era algo que nunca había hecho en tantos meses. Enseguida llamé a Orson sin importarme que fuera de madrugada, y en la mañana estaba en casa. Con algo de intriga y precaución, logró sacarle el respirador, y ahora podía respirar sola. Eso me daba esperanza y felicidad, quizá significara algo. Orson comentó que esto dejaba más cerca la posibilidad de que despertara en cualquier momento; mi corazón saltaba de felicidad. También dijo que no podría hablar ni comer si despertara ahora, porque su tráquea estaba hinchada y herida por albergar tanto tiempo el tubo del respirador.

No dejó que la curara con la medicina sino que era mejor esperar. Además, sus labios estaban agrietados y quebrados por haber estado tanto tiempo secos, y me dediqué los días siguientes a curarlos de a poco. Definitivamente se veía mejor que antes, había recuperado algo de color en la piel y brillo en el cabello, además ya había recuperado el peso que tenía antes de todo esto. Era hermosa sin duda, y me inquietaba con la posibilidad de que cualquier día de estos abriría sus ojos grises y volvería a mirarme. ¿Estaría enojada conmigo? ¿Me culparía? No, no lo creía. Lo más probable era que estuviera muy asustada y confundida. Pero no debería preocuparse, porque iba a cuidarla siempre para que se sintiera muy bien. Sin embargo los días pasaban y no había ningún cambio. Cuando sus labios volvieron a estar bien, sentí la necesidad de volver a acercarme y la besé despacio, pero por supuesto que ella no respondió. Derramé algunas lágrimas y volví a besarla. Recordé esa nota que le había dado hacía muchos años y volví a repetirla en su oído.

-Vuelve por favor, te necesito. –Le dí las buenas noches y no pude hacer más que irme a dormir muy triste.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Sophie's POV

Oscuridad, dolor, más oscuridad. Mi cabeza. ¿Qué mierda pasa? Abrí los ojos despacio, y había oscuridad también, pero poco a poco me acostumbré a la falta de luz. ¿Dónde estoy? Recorrí la habitación con la mirada, era mi hogar pero no era mi habitación. El cuarto de huéspedes. Allí en la ventana estaban los jazmines que había plantado, pero ahora era una planta enorme, ¿cómo podía ser? Entonces noté horrorizada que estaba en una especie de cama de hospital, con cables y mangueras conectadas a mis brazos, y de reojo pude ver algunas máquinas a mi lado. ¿Qué carajo? Mi cabeza. Intenté gritar, llamar a alguien, quien sea, pero no salió la voz. Intenté levantarme pero los músculos no respondían. Mi mano derecha descansaba sobre mi pecho, parecía que era para apretar una manguerita que estaba algo floja; y observé mis uñas pintadas de un color que yo nunca había tenido. Era bonito, pero no estaba tan bien, yo lo hacía mejor, ¿habría sido mi esposo?

La puerta se abrió un poco y alguien se asomó por lo bajo ¡Amelie! Sí, por favor, ven aquí. ¿Me habrá visto? Supongo que sí, porque entró. Estaba muy alta, ¿cuándo sucedió esto? Subió a mi cama con cuidado y se sentó frente a mí, entonces derramé algunas lágrimas casi sin darme cuenta, pero ella sólo sonrió.

-No llores mami –me limpió las lágrimas con sus deditos- deberías estar feliz porque ahora estas despierta –se acercó y me besó un pómulo, era muy frustrante no poder responderle de ninguna manera. Quizá pudiera ver el pánico en mi mirada.

-¡Te encontré! –era Lucien, que entraba en la habitación y se paró en seco al verme.

-¡Cállate Luc! ¡Ve a buscar a papá! –Amelie le daba órdenes mostrando que era la mayor. Pero Lucien no hizo caso y subió a la cama también, tomó mi mano y me sonrió. Estaba tan crecido, yo no podía parar de llorar.

-¡Ve tú! Quiero quedarme con mami, además es mi cumpleaños. –Amelie le puso los ojos en blanco.

-Claro, ya pasaron las doce, ¡feliz cumpleaños hermanito! –Sonrió y bajó de un saltó de la cama, salió del cuarto de huéspedes dejando la puerta abierta. Lucien se quedó conmigo, hubiera querido desearle un feliz cumpleaños también. Quizá interpretó mi mirada porque volvió a sonreír y balbuceó.

-Gracias mami –entonces se acercó y me besó en el mismo lugar que lo había hecho Amelie un momento antes. Voltee la mirada para ver a Gaetan entrar rápidamente en la habitación, también estaba sonriendo y me clavó su mirada azul. Encendió una lámpara y se acercó, bajó a Lucien de la cama y se sentó a mi lado mientras los niños miraban atentos. Mi esposo tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me acarició quitándome las lágrimas con sus pulgares, pude notar que sus manos temblaban. Se acercó aún más, hasta rozar mi nariz con la suya y me beso suavemente, y aunque no pude responderle lo sentí como una caricia para mi alma.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y volvió a besarme, mientras no dejaba de temblar. Con la voz quebrada, en un susurro, comenzó a hablarme.

-Gracias, gracias Soph, gracias. -¿Qué hice? ¿Gracias por qué? Él también derramó algunas lágrimas y recorrió mi rostro con pequeños besos, mientras yo sentía su respiración agitada y sus manos temblar con desesperación- Te amo tanto –oh Gat yo te amo a ti, no llores más. ¿Qué está pasando? Necesitaba todo ese cariño y me dejé hacer, sentí sus besos y sus caricias desesperadas y se me encogió el corazón de pensar todo lo que habrían sufrido. Oh no, mis pequeños, mi Gat. No quiero que sufran más, estoy segura que todo estará bien. Era muy frustrante no poder responderles, pero de todas formas mi esposo sabía leer mi mirada, me conocía demasiado.

-A dormir, ya es tarde –se levantó de golpe y se dirigió a los niños, supuse que quería este momento sólo para nosotros. Aunque no aceptaron al principio, Gaetan los convenció, según parecía ya era tarde en la noche. Los tomó a ambos de las manos y caminó con ellos hacia afuera del cuarto de huéspedes. No, no te vayas Gat, tengo demasiadas preguntas y ¡mi cabeza! Maldita sea.

-No voy a ningún lado preciosa, vuelvo en cinco minutos –sonrió y salió de la habitación, había interpretado bien mi mirada y eso me tranquilizaba un poco. Sin embargo esos cinco minutos me parecieron interminables, hasta que volvió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Al fin solos, preciosa –sonrió, pero pude ver dolor detrás de esa sonrisa. Se sentó en la cama a mi lado y volvió a acariciarme el pómulo. Se veía algo más tranquilo, ya no temblaba, aunque tenía los ojos azules hinchados y llenos de lágrimas. –Soph, ¿puedes oírme? –¿Y cómo diantres voy a contestarte? Dudó un momento –Parpadea una vez para sí y dos para no, ¿puedes hacerlo? –Parpadee una vez y él sonrió- Muy bien.

Se acercó y volvió a besarme, intenté con todas mis fuerzas besarlo también pero no pude hacerlo, era frustrante. Por un momento me clavó la mirada como si no lo creyera, buscando algo en mis ojos, aunque mi mirada no fuera más que confusión y dolor.

-¿Te duele algo? –no dejaba de acariciarme.

Parpadee una vez: sí. Entonces pasó las yemas de sus dedos por mi cuello muy suavemente, y eso dolía bastante aunque no tuviera mala intención.

-¿Aquí?

Sí. Entonces me acarició el cabello, con mucho más cuidado.

-¿Aquí?

Sí, también.

-¿Algo más?

No, no tanto, más bien me costaba sentir todo el resto, ¿qué estaría pasando?

-¿Estás enojada conmigo?

No, ¿por qué habría de estarlo?

-¿Estás asustada?

Sí. No tienes idea cuanto. Tomó mi mano y beso el dorso, entonces se acercó más y recorrió todo mi rostro con pequeños besos. Comencé a llorar otra vez, y él me limpió las lágrimas suavemente mientras me hablaba en un susurro.

-Tranquila mi cielo, todo va a estar bien. Siempre voy a cuidarte. ¿Tienes idea lo importante que eres para mí? ¿Sabes cuanto te amo? ¿Aún me amas?

Sí, más que a nadie, eres el dueño de mi universo. Lo sabes, no deberías preguntarlo. ¿Por qué dudas? ¿Es que eres tú el que no tiene ni idea cuánto te necesito?

-Es bueno saberlo, gracias –sonrió inundado de dolor- ¿quieres que te explique todo lo que sucedió?

Sí, por favor, al fin.

-Muy bien –hizo una pausa, como buscando las palabras- Ya es 3 de mayo, estuviste nueve meses en coma. –Mierda, tu honestidad es algo brutal Gat- ¿Recuerdas la misión?

Sí, es lo último que recuerdo.

-Peleaste contra un soldado de la resistencia del Capitolio y lo mataste, se llamaba Roland; y te hirió con una espada envenenada, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Sí, eso me inquietaba, era la primera vez que tomaba la vida de otro ser humano.

-Te envenenó y terminaste en cuidados intensivos en el hospital del 1 –tomó aire- dijeron que no podían hacer más nada y yo te dejé con tu padre porque no podía soportar verte así. No tenía ninguna esperanza. Lo peor fue explicarles a los niños. Dos días después me llamaron para decirme que habías muerto. –Tembló un poco al recordarlo- Fue muy duro para todos, nos la pasábamos llorando, y me esforcé en hacer lo mejor posible para que los niños volvieran a ser felices. –Debió detenerse porque se le quebró la voz.

Oh no, mi amor, no llores más. Estoy contigo, tranquilo. Ahora podía entender su sufrimiento, me ponía en su lugar, hubiera sido terrible para mí de haber sido al revés. Pero aún me quedaban demasiadas preguntas. Tomó mi mano y yo hice un gran esfuerzo para responderle, aunque sólo logré un movimiento muy leve, pero él lo sintió.

-Mi amor, ¿estás conmigo verdad? –esbozó una sonrisa.

Sí, siempre. Continúa, por favor.

-Sí, claro, disculpa –otra vez había interpretado mi mirada- Entonces pasaron tres meses. Y un día Beatrice me dijo que Julien te había visto como un anónimo en el hospital del 1. Al principio no lo creí, y fuimos a ver qué pasaba. Y era cierto, estabas allí, en coma y muy flaca, casi sin nutrientes en tu cuerpo, y conectada a una máquina que respiraba por ti, pero viva.

Abrí los ojos muy grandes, horrorizada. ¿Qué habían hecho conmigo?

-No sé si los médicos incompetentes de ese lugar lo hicieron a sabiendas o no, pero el caso es que te trajimos de vuelta al 11 para que Orson te atendiera. Me explicó que estabas en coma por el veneno y la desnutrición, el cuerpo se desconectó para ahorrar recursos, usó esas mismas palabras. Sólo había que alimentarte mejor y esperar, así que te trajimos a casa. Te cuidé mientras esperaba que despertaras algún día, y así pasaron seis meses más.

Mi cabeza. ¿Tanto tiempo había perdido? ¿Nueve meses? Casi un año entero. Amelie ya debía haber cumplido siete y hoy Lucien cumplía cuatro. No faltaba nada para que Gaetan tuviera 29. ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? Como quisiera hablar contigo al menos. Te necesito tanto.

-Tranquila, todo está bien, créeme.

No, ¿cómo podría estar bien? Esto es muy frustrante.

-Sí, está bien. Espera a escuchar todo, ¿sí?

Sí, intentaré calmarme. Gaetan se acercó y me besó en la mejilla, quitando una lágrima que resbalaba solitaria con sus labios.

-Hace diez días comenzaste a respirar sola, y eso encendió la esperanza. Fue algo frustrante, porque pensé que enseguida despertarías y correrías a abrazarme, pero era sólo una ilusión mía.

Ay, como quisiera que así fuera.

-Orson me explicó que tus músculos están atrofiados de pasar tanto tiempo sin moverlos y que deberás hacer ejercicios para recuperar la movilidad. También dijo que tu tráquea está herida por el respirador, yo quise curarte con la medicina pero no me dejó que lo hiciera a ciegas. Nunca curé una herida interna, él es el médico, tuve que obedecer.

Sí, supongo que en realidad pudo ser peor. Después de todo lo que había pasado, esto era dentro de todo aceptable. Ahora podía comprender por qué mi esposo se mostraba tan agradecido y esperanzado a pesar de que yo no estuviera muy bien.

-Por favor, quisiera que te quedaras muy tranquila, todo está bien –hizo una pausa- Es mi culpa. Apolo, la misión, todo esto. Perdóname.

No, yo quise ir, no lo olvides. Cómo quisiera poder responderle con algo más que un pestañeo. Hice un enorme esfuerzo y apenas pude mover los labios, intentando que saliera algún sonido. Gaetan apoyó su dedo índice en mi boca.

-Vamos, descansa. –pero yo no quería descansar, había descansado demasiado, sólo quería hablar con él y seguí intentando con todas mis fuerzas aunque mi garganta quemara. Entonces logré sacar un susurro de lo más hondo, esperando que me oyera.

-Gat –se me ahogó la voz, era demasiado.

-Ven aquí –con suavidad me acurrucó contra su pecho y me abrazó profundamente, entonces instintivamente rompí a llorar; y él volvió a llorar conmigo. Entre lágrimas volví a susurrar, ahora más cerca de su oído.

-Te amo tanto –me apretó más fuerte y me besó el pómulo, bajando por mi cuello y hundiendo su nariz en mi cabello.

-Yo también te amo preciosa. Vamos, descansa, es tarde. Te vendrían bien unos analgésicos, ¿verdad? –Gaetan se levantó y ajustó algo en las máquinas extrañas, mientras mi cabeza y mi garganta se adormecían poco a poco. Entonces se recostó a mi lado y me acomodó en su pecho. –¿Esta bien si me quedo contigo esta noche?

-Porfa –no sabía si me había oído, los analgésicos me estaban adormeciendo.

-Es el cumpleaños de Lucien, vendrán sus amigos y me mantendrán algo ocupado. Por la mañana llamaré a Orson a ver cómo sigue todo esto. –Creo que siguió hablando, pero ya no lo escuchaba. Me quedé dormida, tranquila sólo ahora que estaba entre los brazos de mi amado.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Me desperté con los primeros rayos del sol. Gaetan seguía a mi lado, profundamente dormido, agotado después de haber enfrentado todo esto solo. Era un gran guerrero, había logrado que los niños estuvieran bien, y cuidarme todo este tiempo; realmente le debía todo a este hombre. Como quisiera poder moverme y abrazarlo, acariciarlo mientras duerme, besarlo y decirle que todo estará muy bien. Quizá me sintió despierta porque enseguida abrió los ojos y me besó con un poco más de fuerza que antes, y por primera vez pude responderle y besarlo también. Entonces sonrió, y sin darme cuenta, yo también.

-Buen día esposa –me besó otra vez, sonriendo- ¿has dormido bien? ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí –mi voz seguía siendo un susurro, pero era cierto. No sólo mi cuerpo se sentía mejor.

-Que bueno –se sentó en la cama, estiró sus músculos y finalmente se puso de pie- Quisiera quedarme todo el día contigo, pero tengo que llamar a Orson y ocuparme del cumpleaños de Lucien. Tenía pensado llevarle un buen desayuno a la cama, ¿qué te parece? –Maldita sea, y pensar que la vida seguía su curso sin mí. Sólo esperaba que mi familia aun me necesitara.

-Buena idea –intenté volver a sonreír, pero era más difícil con ese pensamiento rondándome.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No, nada –se acercó y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos me besó en los labios.

-No te creo preciosa. Pero está bien, descansa y ya hablaremos. Te veré luego. Te amo –me dio un beso más pequeño y me soltó.

-Y yo –volví a sonreír y él me respondió con otra sonrisa. Salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta. Entonces la habitación parecía enorme y la situación me desbordaba. No quería quedarme sola. Intenté relajarme y volví a dormirme, no tenía nada mejor para hacer y trataba de no pensar demasiado para no deprimirme. Todavía no entendía muy bien qué estaba pasando.

Me desperté con una caricia y al abrir los ojos encontré los de mi esposo, acompañado ahora por Orson y mis padres. No, váyanse, no quiero ser un espectáculo triste, no soporto esa expresión de lástima que me ponen. Además, ¿por qué los niños no están aquí? Mis padres me abrazaron con desesperación y aunque necesitara todo el afecto que me daban hubiera preferido que esperaran un poco a que me sintiera menos confundida. Creo que Gaetan se dio cuenta, porque les pidió cordialmente que nos dejaran solos, y ellos salieron. Respiré profundamente, aliviada. Saludé al médico con un hilo de voz mientras mi esposo se sentaba a mi lado y se limitaba a mirarme de arriba a abajo como si me estudiara, con sus ojos desbordados de amor y gratitud.

Orson le dijo a Gaetan que ahora podría curar mi tráquea con la medicina si seguía todo lo que él le dijera, y así podría volver a hablar con mi voz normal y comer algo. No había pensado en comida, pero noté que estaba hambrienta, cómo quisiera un chocolate caliente. Utilizaron una máquina portátil que Orson había traído, algo similar a un ecógrafo, para ver dentro de mi garganta. Él le indicaba a Gaetan dónde debía curar, lo hacía de a intervalos pequeños y muy de a poco. Yo me dejaba hacer, casi embriagada por la sensación cálida de la medicina y sobre todo por el amor y la paciencia que mi esposo me demostraba con sus cuidados. Tardaron un buen rato, y luego Orson volvió a chequear con la máquina que no faltara nada. Al final me pidieron que intentara hablar normalmente. Me costó un poco, sólo pude balbucear, hasta que volví a acostumbrarme.

-Hola –no tenía muchas ideas, mi primera palabra había sido algo tonta. Pero Gaetan sonrió satisfecho.

-Hola otra vez. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Mucho, gracias.

-Gracias a ti Soph.

-Basta de charla, hay mucho que hacer aun –interrumpió Orson- ¿qué tal si vas a mover esos músculos perezosos?

-Sí, ya me estoy aburriendo aquí tirada como una inútil –reímos un poco, ahora me sentía mucho más optimista- Por cierto, tengo hambre.

-Eso es bueno, pero sé paciente –siguió Orson, entonces tomó mi mano derecha y la elevó a la altura de mis ojos- Mira aquí, tus dedos –hizo girar mi muñeca y apoyó el dorso de mi mano sobre su palma- Quiero que te concentres en el dedo meñique, toda la energía de tu cuerpo debe ir allí, ¿sí? Bien, ahora quiero que lo muevas. –Me concentré e intenté moverlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero no respondía. Era muy frustrante, pero seguí intentando y al cabo de un rato comencé a desesperarme y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.- No te rindas, el comienzo es lo más difícil.

-Lo siento, no puedo –estallé en llanto, estaba muy asustada, ¿y qué tal si nunca podía volver a moverme? No, no, no, por favor. Gaetan se acercó y me abrazó acurrucándome en su pecho.

-Sí que puedes mi amor, anoche lo hiciste, ¿recuerdas? –Me besó en la mejilla y bajó la voz para hablarme al oído- No te rindas, por favor. Has llegado hasta aquí contra todo pronóstico, no abandones ahora, te necesitamos. Yo te necesito.

-Tienes razón Gat, perdóname. Es que es muy duro, ¿sabes?

-Por eso estamos aquí para ayudarte. Y no hay nada que perdonar. Adelante. –Esta vez fue él quien tomó mi mano derecha sobre su palma. Tomé aire con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas y volví a intentar con todas mis fuerzas. Esta vez el meñique se movió unos milímetros. Gaetan sonrió y con su pulgar acarició el dorso de mi mano.

-Buena chica –interrumpió Orson, se me hacía algo molesto pero sabía que su presencia era necesaria- Otra vez, pero un poco más. –Hice algunos intentos más hasta lograr que el meñique se doblara hasta el centro de mi palma, y luego hacia afuera. Era como si mi dedo más pequeño pesara una tonelada. Estaba agotada. –Ni te creas que vas a detenerte señora Dellanoy –Orson me mandoneaba otra vez. Puse los ojos en blanco mientras Gaetan intentaba suavizarme con la mirada.

Volví a intentar, por varias horas, era frustrante lo lento que podía avanzar este ejercicio aburrido. Al final del día había logrado mover los cinco dedos de la mano derecha, cerrar el puño, y rotar la muñeca. Todo el día sólo para eso, mientras me quedaba todo el resto de mi cuerpo, ¿cuánto tardaría en levantarme? Maldita sea. Orson desconectó los cables y mangueritas de mis brazos y me sentí mucho mejor. Nos explicó como seguir con estos ejercicios horribles y se despidió.

-He estado pensando en algo Soph, no eres un huésped en nuestro hogar, creo que te sentirías mejor en nuestra habitación, ¿qué te parece?

-Sí, por favor. Aquí es muy frío. –Entonces me tomó con cuidado en sus brazos y me llevó hasta nuestro pequeño refugio. Me tumbó en nuestra cama y me acomodó entre los almohadones, estaba mucho mejor aquí. Se sentó frente a mí, mirándome con una sonrisa y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Ahora podía responderle y apretar su mano también. Me había parecido muy poco, pero ahora era para mí un inmenso regalo. Moví mi pulgar para acariciar su mano y se inclinó para besarme.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-Por favor Gat, muero de hambre.

-A la orden –reímos juntos y volvió a inclinarse para besarme. Salió de la habitación, para ver que los niños estaban espiando detrás de la puerta. Sonreí.

-Vengan aquí –saltaron sobre mi cama y me abrazaron, llenando mi corazón de calor, ¡cómo quisiera abrazarlos también! Mis niños, tan grandes ya, cuánto los extrañaba. Hablaban sin parar, como si quisieran contarme todos los meses perdidos en cinco minutos. Intentaba contestarles pero me estaban mareando de tanto contar. No pude evitar reírme, era inmensamente feliz con ellos. Así era imposible estar triste. Cuando se cansaron de hablar se acurrucaron en mi pecho, uno a cada lado. Al cabo de unos minutos Gaetan volvió a entrar con un tazón de sopa humeante que olía maravillosamente.

-Huele bien, ¿cuándo aprendiste a cocinar tan bien?

-Tuve casi un año entero para practicar –sonrió mientras me daba una cucharada en la boca.

-Muy bien, delicioso Gat.

-La abuela tuvo que enseñarle a papi a cocinar, lo hubieras visto –sentenció Amelie, mientras con Lucien reían sin disimulo. Nosotros también sonreímos.

-Claro, pero creo que los alimenté bastante bien ¿no?

-Sí, pero la comida de mami es más rica –siguió Lucien.

-Lo sé, pero tendrán que soportar mi comida un poco más; dejen de quejarse ustedes dos.

-No puedo quejarme niños, su padre cocinó deliciosamente. –Le dediqué una amplia sonrisa a mi esposo y seguí comiendo hasta terminarme todo el tazón- Gracias mi amor.

Pasamos el resto del día los cuatro juntos allí en mi cama, mientras ellos me contaban todo lo que había pasado en mi ausencia y me llenaban de cariño. Después de unas pocas horas los niños se quedaron dormidos, ya era de madrugada. Gaetan se recostó a mi lado y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras yo acariciaba su brazo real con las yemas de mis dedos. Ambos estábamos agotados por los acontecimientos del día. Aunque estuviera a punto de quedarse dormido, me decidí a hablarle.

-Oye Gat.

-Mmmm –movió su cabeza un poco y se hundió un poco más en mi pecho.

-¿Estás despierto?

-Sí –contestó entre sueños, con un hilo de voz.

-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Me extrañaste? Parece que la vida ha seguido su curso tranquilo sin mí. ¿Aún me necesitan? –Levantó su cabeza de golpe y me clavó la mirada con incredulidad, cómo si no creyera lo que le decía. Tragó saliva y se acercó a besarme profundamente, en un instante que parecía eterno.

-Te necesito más que nunca. Te he extrañado a cada segundo. Agradezco infinitamente que estés con nosotros otra vez. ¿De verdad no tienes idea aún lo que significas para mí? –Volvió a acurrucarse en mi pecho pegando su oído a mi corazón, escuchando mis latidos- Siempre te amaré Sophie, no lo olvides.

-Y yo a ti Gat. Duérmete, no quise despertarte.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Dulces sueños. –A los pocos minutos estaba roncando, y yo también me dormí.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Los días pasaron lentos y molestos, mientras seguía con los ejercicios necesarios para volver a moverme. La mayor parte del tiempo era mi esposo quien me ayudaba, pero también estaban mis padres y nuestros amigos. A mí me molestaba sentirme dependiente, no podía hacer nada por mí misma; y sentía algo de culpa por consumir la vida de Gaetan. Podría estar haciendo mucho más en lugar de perder tiempo aquí. Sabía que lo hacía con amor sin esperar nada a cambio, pero en verdad necesitaba algo de independencia. Pasaron varias semanas hasta que pude volver a mover todos mis músculos, pero tener la fuerza suficiente para levantarme, caminar, o lo que sea; era otro asunto. Al menos ahora podía llevarme la comida a la boca por mí misma, ya estaba siendo frustrante que tuvieran que darme de comer.

Además me sentía ahogada luego de tantas semanas en la misma habitación. Decidí salir un momento al balcón, sabía que era difícil pero debía intentarlo. Necesitaba ver el amanecer al aire libre, sentir por una vez el calor del sol en mi piel. Me senté en la cama y apoyé mis pies descalzos en el piso por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Tuve que sostenerme con la pared para mantenerme de pie. Intenté dar un paso pero el peso de mi cuerpo fue demasiado para apoyarlo en los debilitados músculos de una sola pierna y me abalancé al piso. Mierda. Esperaba un golpe que no llegó, porque Gaetan había logrado sostenerme; no lo había oído llegar, como siempre. Me sostuvo por la cintura y quedé de pie frente a él, con ambos pies apoyados y algo nerviosa.

-¿No pudiste esperar? Te pones muy terca a veces eh. –Sonrió, parecía divertido.

-No es gracioso Gat, sólo quiero salir y sentir algo de aire.

-Podemos ir juntos si quieres.

-Es que quisiera poder hacerlo sola. Estoy cansada de que hagas todo por mí. Bueno, no creas que no te lo agradezca infinitamente, es solo que –me interrumpió.

-Te entiendo, no tienes que explicar nada –sonrió- ¿Caminamos juntos?

-¿Crees que puedo? Creo que casi me rompo la cabeza contra el piso.

-Sé que puedes, y si te caes puedo volver a sostenerte.

-Muy metafórico Gat –reímos. Dudé un momento, seguía de pie frente a él, mientras me sostenía firmemente. Me aferré a sus brazos y me dispuse a dar un primer paso. Él se movió un paso hacia atrás, dándome espacio para que avanzara. Sin embargo los músculos volvieron a traicionarme y caí en sus brazos. Otra vez me ayudó a pararme firmemente frente a él. Puse los ojos en blanco, era frustrante.

-Paciencia preciosa, nadie lo logra al primer intento. –Repetimos el proceso y esta vez logré dar un paso hacia adelante, mientras me aferraba con fuerza a mi esposo. Me sentía como una niña pequeña aprendiendo a caminar otra vez. Me sonrió y eso me animó un poco. –Vamos, otra vez. –Entonces volví a intentar y dí otro paso adelante. Y luego otro, un poco más firme, y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya habíamos hecho los diez pasos que nos separaban del balcón. Apoyé mis manos en la baranda y logré mantenerme en pie sola, mientras Gaetan estaba muy cerca de mí, rodeándome por los hombros con una suave caricia. Respiré profundo, el aire fresco del otoño era refrescante. Haber caminado hasta aquí, ver el amanecer con mi único amor, me sentía feliz después de tanto. Moví la cabeza para que descansara sobre su hombro y respiré profundamente.

-Oye Sophie, ¿sabes que día es hoy?

-Claro, es 20 de mayo. Pasó muy rápido, ya estás muy viejo –reímos juntos un momento.

-¿Viejo yo? Maldita sea.

-Sí, mira, todo tu cabello está blanco –me giré y pasé mis manos por su cabello, entonces le planté un beso- feliz cumpleaños mi amor.

-Gracias, salvo por eso de viejo.

-Sólo estás a un año de los 30, ¡que espanto! –me reí aún más fuerte

-Y tú a uno y medio eh, ¡espanto! –reímos juntos.

-Lamento no tener un regalo para ti esta vez Gat. Anótalo, te lo debo.

-Tenerte aquí es suficiente regalo para mí –se acercó y nos besamos lenta y profundamente.

-Es que quisiera agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí. Me salvaste en todas las formas posibles. –Me apretó suavemente contra su pecho y nos quedamos un rato abrazados viendo el amanecer.

-¿Volvemos? ¿Lista para algunos pasos más? –Asentí entusiasmada, ahora me sentía mucho mejor. Últimamente mi vida era una montaña rusa emocional, con algunos momentos de profundo pesar y otros de inmensa felicidad. Necesitaba algo de estabilidad. Esta vez Gaetan me tomó de las manos dejándome un poco más suelta. Sin embargo no me caí esta vez, aunque mis pasos aún eran débiles y pequeños. Avanzamos un poco más, por el pasillo hasta la escalera, y me detuve a mirarla con algo de miedo.

-¿Desayuno? –Asentí con el mismo entusiasmo- ¿Prefieres que te cargue aquí?

-Por ahora sí, gracias. –me tomó en sus brazos y yo me aferré a su cuello, mientras aprovechaba para besarlo en la mejilla. Bajó la escalera y volvió a dejarme en el piso, continuamos caminando despacio hasta la cocina mientras aún me agarraba firmemente de ambas manos. –Quisiera prepararte algo Gat, es tu cumpleaños.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? –Me encogí de hombros- De veras te pones terca.

-Podrías ser mi asistente de cocina. –Sonreímos. Me acompañó por la cocina buscando todos los ingredientes que se me iban ocurriendo, y caminaba cada vez con un poco más de firmeza; pero aún no me animaba a hacerlo sola. Era la primera vez que cocinaba desde la misión, y me divertía hacerlo con él. Al final encendimos el horno y esperamos mientras tomábamos un té. Los niños entraron en piyama y descalzos a la cocina, justo a tiempo para el desayuno.

-¿Qué huele tan bien? –inquirió Lucien ansioso.

-¡Brownies! –Amelie sonrió y se acercó a saludarnos. Se colgó del cuello de mi esposo y lo besó en la mejilla, Lucien también se acercó sonriendo. –¡Feliz cumpleaños al mejor papá del mundo! –Mi niña gritaba satisfecha, mientras Gaetan los abrazaba a ambos, feliz. Desayunamos todos juntos, estaban felices de que hubiera vuelto a cocinar. Modestamente, era cierto que algunas recetas se me daban mejor que a mi esposo.

-Oigan –comenzó Gaetan- Me hacen inmensamente feliz, ¿lo saben? Gracias por tanto amor, este es mi mejor cumpleaños. Los amo tanto a ustedes tres, no tienen idea –Sonreí enormemente, los niños se le tiraron encima en un abrazo profundo y perfecto. Me acerqué y tuve que estirar los brazos para envolverlos a todos, cerré los ojos y besé a mi esposo lentamente. Le clavé la mirada, sin moverme ni un milímetro y rozando mi nariz con la suya, sonriendo.

-Eres un hombre increíble y un gran padre, te mereces todo lo mejor. Y sí tengo idea, tanto como yo los amo a ustedes también. Son mi vida, de verdad. –Entonces fue él quien me besó. Nos alejamos un poco y los niños volvieron a atacar los brownies que todavía estaban tibios. Gaetan se acercó y me habló al oído para que sólo yo pudiera oírlo.

-Puedes hacerme un buen regalo de cumpleaños esta noche. Si te sientes bien, voy a hacerte todo. –Me sonrojé.

-Claro que sí. –Volvimos a besarnos y disfrutamos juntos de ese día, tratando de no pensar en lo que vendría; sólo viviendo la plenitud de este presente.

Esa noche no quería dormir, sólo disfrutar de mi esposo otra vez. Sin embargo, ya estábamos cansados. Estaba inmensamente feliz en ese momento de intimidad. Desnudos, sucios, transpirados, pero juntos; muy pegados, aun temblando con los residuos del orgasmo. Gaetan se acomodó en mi pecho respirando profundamente.

-¡No te duermas aún! –Sólo gruñó entre sueños y se acomodó- Quisiera que me cuentes una historia. –sonrió, algo sorprendido por el extraño pedido.

-¿Una historia? ¿Y cuál te gustaría oír? –Aun tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía casi vencido por el cansancio.

-Quisiera conocer la historia de tus nuevos recuerdos con Amelie, de su día en el bosque –sonreí un poco- ¿qué sucedió? –Mi esposo abrió los ojos y me clavó la mirada.

-Ella caminaba rápido, delante de mí, pero como íbamos charlando pronto caminó a mi lado. La alcé para cruzar la alambrada y se estremeció con el contacto, pero no le dí importancia. Comenzamos a caminar y le llamaron la atención unas mariposas que anidaban en el tronco de un árbol, eran muy turquesas; entonces la subí a mis hombros para que rozara sus alas con sus dedos. Enseguida las mariposas huyeron, rodeándonos de aleteos turquesa –sonreía al recordarlo y yo sonreí con él.

"Llegamos al arrollo y nos metimos hasta los tobillos en el agua, pero como estaba un poco fresco no dejé que se metiera a nadar. Creo que se sorprendió porque le ponía un límite, ella pensaba que yo no la conocía y era para mí una desconocida. Pero nunca podría dejar de ser su padre, ¿verdad? –asentí- No se molestó, sino que acabamos comiendo sentados en la hierba. Me contó de sus amigos del colegio y de sus maestras, entonces de a poco confiaba en mí.

"Más tarde me quedé dormido en la orilla, mientras ella buscaba piedritas de formas curiosas en el arrollo, con el agua hasta los tobillos. Entonces decidió que sería divertido disfrazarme mientras dormía, y me desperté con dibujos de corazones en las mejillas hechos con barro de la orilla –no pude evitar una risita- y me decidí a hacer lo mismo y le llené la cara de dibujos de barro. Fue más lejos y volvió a su arte, por mis brazos, mi pecho; y yo le devolví el favor. Al final estábamos tan sucios que tuvimos que bañarnos en el arrollo.

"Mientras nos secábamos, escalamos a las formaciones rocosas que hay en la orilla, más adelante en dirección de la cabaña, y vimos el atardecer allí mientras tomábamos chocolate caliente. Entonces Amelie se acurrucó apoyando su cabeza en mis muslos, yo la abracé y me dijo que había sido un día precioso y que era el mejor papá del mundo –sonreímos juntos-. Derramé una lágrima pero no pude disimularlo y acabó riéndose de lo cursi que era, la muy superada. Al final se quedó dormida y la cargué hasta casa.

-De verdad que son recuerdos geniales Gat –hice una pausa- yo también creo que eres el mejor papá del mundo –sonrió y me besó suavemente.

-Y tú eres increíble. Te amo Sophie Dellanoy –pasé mis manos por su cabello y le rasqué detrás de la oreja, gruñó un poco, lo tenía ronroneando como un gatito y eso me divertía.

-Yo te amo a ti. Ahora sí voy a dejarte dormir –pero ya era muy tarde, estaba roncando. Traje la frazada un poco más cerca hasta taparnos completamente, y me acomodé para quedarme dormida casi al instante.


	25. Epílogo

Epílogo

-Así que cuarenta, hermana del alma.

-Cállate Beth, ya es suficiente con que todo el mundo me recuerde cuántos años cumplo –reímos juntas, como siempre durante todos estos años. Estaba organizando una fiesta, aprovechando la primavera sería un almuerzo en el jardín. Quería lucirme esta vez, y tenía demasiados invitados; era una suerte para mí que mi amiga estuviera para ayudarme. Escuché pasos detrás de mí y un par de manos tapó mis ojos, para que adivinara quién estaba allí. Toqué esas manos finas y femeninas, enseguida me dí cuenta que ambas manos pertenecían a dos personas distintas.

-Amelie y Ema –dije tocando cada una de sus manos mientras las nombraba. Beth volvió a reír conmigo, ya era hora que nuestras hijas se decidieran a ayudar con los preparativos. Mi niña grande, ahora toda una mujer, se abalanzó a abrazarme.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños mamá! –Sonrió y me besó en la mejilla- tengo un regalo para ti, pero como lo compramos junto con Lucien lo esperaré para dártelo, espero que no te moleste.

-Para nada. Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu hermano? –Se encogió de hombros.

-Durmiendo creo. –Resoplé.

-Le pegó feo la adolescencia, nunca puede despertarse temprano, maldita sea.

-Y a ti te pegaron feo los cuarenta, estás muy quejosa –Todas rieron, menos yo; pero un momento después reí también.

-¡Ya cállate Beth! –se sonrojó un momento, parecía que les divirtiera.

-¿Puedo despertar a Lucien? –entonces Ema se atrevió a hablar, yo sabía que siempre le había gustado, pero a él no le interesaba la bella Ema.

-Deja a mi hermano en paz –lo defendió Amelie- además nunca le gustarás, todos sabemos que anda besuqueándose con tu primo Jack –Ema puso los ojos en blanco y Beatrice se avergonzó del atrevimiento de su hija, pero no llegó a decir nada.

-¿Lucien y Jack? No lo creo –Bueno, Lucien quizá, pero a Jack ya le había conocido como diez mujeres en sus cortos 16 años, y todas las que habría sin conocer. Oí a Gaetan que me llamaba desde el piso de arriba y me dirigí fuera de la cocina. Amelie y Ema me siguieron hasta el pasillo.

-¿Mamá me prestas el auto? Vamos a buscar a Vincent.

-Bueno, no tarden. Conduce con cuidado. –Sólo la dejaba ir porque todos en la veta la conocían, no era un camino muy seguro. Pero estaba enamorada, y lo cierto es que Vincent era un buen chico. Subí la escalera mientras pensaba en mi hija ya grande, yo a su edad ya me estaba casando con Gaetan, pero ella recién se estaba conociendo con su novio hacía pocos meses. Sonreía, era genial verla tan feliz. Mi esposo estaba muy serio, al lado de la puerta de la habitación de Lucien. Me indicó que mirara a través de la ranura de luz que pasaba, no estaba completamente cerrada.

-¿Estás espiando Gat? –me puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios para que me callara, y la curiosidad pudo más; nos acercamos a la ranura y espiamos. Allí estaba Lucien durmiendo, pero su mejor amigo lo abrazaba por detrás, pegando el pecho a su espalda, y acariciando su muñeca con las yemas de sus dedos. No lograba verlo. No, no era Jack, era ¿Thomas? Sí, eso parecía. Sus ojos negros se levantaron para dejar de mirar a mi hijo y se dirigieron llenos de miedo hacia la ranura de la puerta. Me aparté enseguida y corrimos a nuestra habitación, riendo de nervios.

-¿Nos habrá visto? –Gaetan no respondió, sino que se sentó en nuestra cama con la cabeza entre las manos- Ey, déjalo Gat –resopló- Duro de ver, ¿eh?

-Sólo un poco, siempre lo sospeché –sonrió un poco y me senté a su lado, me envolvió entre sus brazos y me besó despacio- Feliz cumpleaños preciosa. Así que cambiaste de década –puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué tienen todos que constantemente me recuerdan cuantos años cumplo? –rió sonoramente y se encogió de hombros.

-Ven aquí, tengo un regalo para ti –sacó una caja rectangular de debajo de la cama. Dentro había un exquisito collar dorado con varios dijes que contaban nuestra historia. El sello del distrito 11, un pino, por los bosques donde nos habíamos conocido; una espada y un hacha, por los juegos, el sello del 13, una pareja con traje de boda, una niña pequeña, una casa, un niño, y por último un corazón que del reverso ponía "siempre" con delicadas letras cursivas. Sonreí y lo besé tiernamente.

-Me encanta, gracias –volvió a besarme.

-Podríamos agregar uno de Amelie revolcándose con Vincent y otro de Lucien durmiendo abrazado a Thomas –le pegué suavemente en el muslo con un ruidito seco.

-¡Serás bobo! –reímos juntos, pero mi expresión cambió cuando vi a Lucien parado en seco en nuestra puerta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Le lancé una mirada furtiva a Gaetan diciéndole "te escuchó". Maldita sea, no quería hacer llorar a mi pequeño-no-tan-pequeño. Le dediqué una sonrisa, y también mi esposo.

-Ven aquí Luc, siéntate –se ubicó en el medio de nosotros y recordé cuando era pequeño, tenía esa expresión de niño regañado, balbuceaba.

-Yo… papá… -rompió en llanto. Lo acurruqué en mi pecho como cuando era pequeño mientras Gaetan, aunque aún se sentía tenso, le dedicaba esa típica caricia consoladora en la espalda. Volvió a hablar entre lágrimas. –Lo siento, no quería que se enteraran así –lloró más fuerte y lo abracé con un poco más de fuerza.

-No debimos espiar, perdón Luc –comencé, con una mirada de reproche a mi esposo, que me respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco- No llores más, no vale la pena.

-Deberías estar feliz hijo –Gaetan habló por primera vez, con afecto sincero y una sonrisa.

-¿Feliz? –Se incorporó y se enjuagó las lágrimas, haciendo pucherito, hablándole a su padre- ¿Por qué? Te decepcioné, he visto tu expresión. Perdóname papá –derramó una lágrima solitaria y Gaetan la recogió con su pulgar, clavándole los ojos.

-No. Nunca podrías decepcionarme. Ha sido muy bueno verte crecer para convertirte en el hombre fuerte y bueno que eres ahora, sólo puedo estar orgulloso –sonrió, y yo también- No pidas perdón, no debes sentir pesar o vergüenza por ser como eres, ¿sí? –asintió.

-Además –continué- puedo reconocer cuando dos personas se quieren y se cuidan una a la otra, y ustedes tenían esa mirada. Es bueno verte feliz.

-¡Ay, gracias mami! –Sonreímos juntos- Y por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

-Pensé que te habías olvidado, me dijo Amelie que tenían un regalo.

-No, no me olvidé; perdón –esbozó una pequeña sonrisa por primera vez mientras yo volví a hablarle.

-Ya deja de pedir perdón por todo, no seas tonto –Gaetan asintió y luego tomó la palabra.

-¿Por qué no le dices a Thomas que se quede a la fiesta? –la expresión de Lucien cambió y se petrificó de pánico, balbuceaba otra vez.

-No, no puedo presentarlo ante tanta gente. Aún no.

-No hace falta –interrumpí- casi todos lo conocen, sólo son amigos, ¿verdad? –Le guiñé un ojo- además, Jack también viene. Te guardaremos el secreto por ahora.

-¿Qué? ¿Tanto se nota? –Gaetan no pudo evitar una carcajada, y yo tuve que esforzarme por contener la risa.

-Mmm bueno, sí –le contesté- Muchachos, ¿qué tal si se van a vestir de una vez? Tengo mucho que hacer. –Lucien salió primero, mucho más animado que como había entrado y me quedé otra vez sola con Gaetan, que se tumbó hacia atrás para quedar acostado en la cama. No estaba tan apurada como para perderme ese momento, me recosté a su lado y lo besé profundamente hasta que volvió a relajarse.

-Uf –resopló- que duro eh –sonrió.

-Vamos Gat, ya sabíamos, no pasa nada –volví a besarlo, más brevemente- Ya, tranquilo, lo hiciste bien.

-Estaba asustado, no sabía que decir. –Acaricié su mejilla con las yemas de los dedos.

-Ninguno de nosotros tres sabía que decir, pero creo que lo resolvimos bien –tomó mi mano con la suya y besó mis nudillos.

-Te amo Soph. No podría haberlo hecho sin ti –reímos sonoramente, quitándonos lo último de nervios de adentro.

-También te amo bonito. Ahora vamos, hay mucho que hacer. –Bajamos a la cocina, donde Beatrice hacía malabares con muchísimas fuentes de comida dispuestas por cualquier superficie que tuviera un espacio libre. Le pedí que esperara un momento y salí al jardín, donde muchos de los invitados ya habían llegado.

Julien, Enzo y Gale estaban bebiendo cerveza y debatiendo sobre armas con Oliver, quien había forjado nuestras espadas muchos años atrás. Johanna y Chrysta estaban algo aisladas, riendo y burlándose de los atuendos de los demás, mientras Jack Wood, Peeta y Katniss robaban bocados de todos los platos como si no hubieran comido en tres días. Amelie y Vincent compartían una copa de vino en un rincón, demasiado cariñosos para mi gusto. Por otro lado Jack, Ema, Lucien y Thomas hablaban en susurros muy serios. Quizá ya estaría contándoles la situación de un rato atrás. Mis padres y Marie estaban con Orson contando anécdotas viejas de la rebelión, mi hermana estaba visiblemente aburrida. Iba saludando a todos con educación, mientras me deseaban un feliz cumpleaños.

Perdí a Gaetan en el camino, que se quedó bebiendo cerveza con Enzo y los demás. Busqué a mis hijos con la mirada entre la gente, y me acerqué a Amelie.

-¿Pueden dejar eso un minuto y ayudar a Beatrice? –Ambos dieron un respingo y se alteraron, pero sólo pude reír- Vamos, ya no tengo ganas de trabajar, es mi cumpleaños –Amelie resopló.

-Bueno, ya vamos –se dirigieron hacia la cocina tomados de las manos y me decidí a acercarme al grupo donde estaba Lucien. Le tapé los ojos por detrás como habían hecho Ema y Amelie hacía rato, noté que sus ojos aún estaban húmedos.

-Mami –aunque estaba de espaldas pude sentir su sonrisa. Quería asegurarme que se sintiera mejor, pero no podía decir nada. Me acerqué sonriendo y Thomas me esquivó la mirada, se sonrojo.

-¿Qué tal chicos? –no estaba segura si comprenderían a que me refería, pero para mi sorpresa fue Thomas el que habló.

-Todo está delicioso, gracias por invitarme señora Dellanoy –sonrió.

-¿Señora? Maldita sea, ¿qué tienen todos hoy con mi edad? Ni que fuera mi cumpleaños, señor Thomas –todos reímos, pero él y Lucien se sonrojaron.

-No, sólo Tom suena mejor –asentí. De golpe Ema y Jack nos dejaron solos- Ahora en serio, ¿mejor?

-Bueno ya, basta mamá –se quejó Lucien, se me ocurrió una idea.

-¿Saben algo chicos? Ya están grandes. Mmm, ¿cuántos años tienes Tom?

-Diecisiete –contestó por lo bajo.

-Perfecto, entonces vamos a aprovechar y como quien no quiere la cosa vamos a ponernos muy ebrios –ambos rieron más relajados. Volví a la cocina, ya era buen momento de ponerme a ayudar. Allí estaba Beatrice con Amelie y Vincent, y me uní a ellos para servir el plato principal.

Fue un día perfecto. Algo avispados por el alcohol, mi esposo y yo terminamos abrazados en el sillón del balcón, viendo las estrellas. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro mientras me rodeaba con su brazo y me acariciaba suavemente con el pulgar. Me acurruqué contra él, muy cansada pero desbordada de amor. No habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos este día y necesitaba algo de intimidad. Hundió su nariz en mi cabello y me besó en la cabeza. Gruñí satisfecha y tomé aire profundamente, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de su cálido contacto, comenzó a canturrear como en el bosque cuando los pájaros lo imitaban.

-Sophie, esposa hermosa, que hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿qué tal has estado? –no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Muy bien, pero no rima que digamos Gat –seguimos riendo, tentados, el alcohol facilitaba la risa. Pero era realmente feliz. Se encogió de hombros.

-Hago lo mejor que puedo, no te quejes.

-No creo, esposo mío. No tengo ninguna queja, eres el mejor. Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza –rió más fuerte. Con un rápido movimiento me sorprendió con un beso.

-Feliz cumpleaños otra vez –me pasó su pulgar por el pómulo con ternura- te amo preciosa.

-Y yo te amo a ti –Nos quedamos acurrucados un rato más, hasta que por alguna razón Amelie y Lucien salieron al balcón. Se sentaron con nosotros, relajados y algo avispados; incluso me parecía que Lucien estaba caminando de lado. Volví a cerrar los ojos y a disfrutar de ese momento de plena felicidad, con mi familia muy cerca de mi corazón. Ya no había ninguna pesadilla, ni nada que temer, todos los malos recuerdos quedaban muy lejos. Sin darme cuenta, ahí mismo en el balcón, me quedé dormida y Gaetan me llevó en brazos hasta nuestra cama, donde descansamos juntos después de un día hermoso pero largo.


End file.
